Invincible
by Zukoscute2
Summary: Kellie comes from our world and loves Zuko. But when she enters the Avatar world and has to deal with running from him and the occasional times he's drunk from Music Night, her feelings for the Prince might change. COMPLETE!
1. Good Night, Bad Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar. If I did, either:**

**I would of entered the show by now, and I would've joined the gang, or Zuko.**

**or**

**Katara and Zuko have gotten together, and made out.**

**This story is based on Me, Myself, and I. So enjoy it, and I hope it's a success.**

**Summary: Kellie loves Prince Zuko. But when she has to deal with running from **

**him, and the occasional times he's drunk from Music Night, her feelings for the **

**Prince might change.**

Chapter 1: Good Night, Bad Morning.

Kellie hauled herself up onto the top bunk of her bunk bed and laid down. She rummaged through her quilt and sheets searching for something. "Found it!" She said happily, showing off the remote to her stereo bout 5 feet below her and at the head of her bunk, in a matter of speaking. She clicked the Power button, then pondered on something. She had 6 cds' in her player, 3 The Who cds, 2 of which were albums from back in the 60's and 80's.1 was a Pat Benatar's greatest hits cds, and the final 2 were Tom Petty cds. Which one to listen to?

Kellie decided on the Pat Benatar cd. It immediately went into You Better Run. Then, Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Treat Me Right. Then, the music tracker finally said 8._ Finally,_ Kellie thought._ This is the best one!_ Track number 8 wasInvincible.It started out with the synthesizer, then the guitar, then everything else.

_This bloody road remains a mystery,_

_This sudden darkness fills the air._

_What are we waiting for?_

_Won't anybody help us?_

_What are we waiting for?_

_We can't afford to be innocent,_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_This shattered dream you cannot justify_

_We're gonna scream until we're satisfied_

_What are we running for?_

_We've got the right to be angry_

_What are we running for?_

_When there's nowhere we can run to anymore_

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_Won't anybody help us?_

_What are we running for?_

_When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore_

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

And with that, the song ended and went into a song with a title Kellie did not favor much, since she was 12: Sex As A Weapon.

Kellie climbed carefully down off her bunk considering it didn't have a ladder, and went to her dresser. She rummaged through the drawer, then pulled out a crimson red tank top with little ridges on it, and short bright red shorts. (haha, short red shorts, funny, don't ya think?)Her nightclothes.

Kellie went to the light switch, and looked around her room. The dresser with the mirror and the picture of her cat that had long since disappeared,Miko, her desk right below the light switch and next to the door, her bunk, her happy bunny poster, her Ephrata Tigers tiger, and her book case. She didn't know this would be the last time she saw her room for some time. Then she turned off the light and climbed into her top bunk once more.

Kellie's thoughts began to wander as they did every night before she fell asleep. First about Prince Zuko. He was so hot! She began to make-up fantasies about him and her meeting. But, Kellie knew that would never happen, as much as she wanted it to. Then, just before she fell asleep, she thought of her fave song by Pat Benatar: Invincible. Little did she know it would soon be the only thing help her survive.

Kellie sighed as she regained consciousness from a good, heavy sleep. She had had an awkward dream._ She had been walking down a neon blue tunnel when she saw a man in a robe. "I am the Master of Worlds. I have heard you wish time and time again that you could go into the Avatar world, no?" "Uh, yes I have but-" "Then you shall continue down this hall, with only the most important things you have, which will be the key to your survival. Some of them won't be very easy to find or remember, others will be with you from the moment you enter the World. Say hello to Kierra for me." _It had been very strange. Almost stranger than her! And that was saying something to a certain extent. And who WAS Kierra? She didn't open her eyes. She was so comfy, why get up? It was Saturday, after all. But her bunk was getting rather itchy, almost like sand. And her pillow had shrunken considerably.

Then Kellie realized something great: she was wearing the leather jacket Maureen had given her. She didn't go to sleep in that, she would die of heat in her room with that on, even WITH her air conditioner on. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Kellie opened her eye, and could not believe what she saw. She had been sleeping on a beach!_ How'd I get here?_ She pondered. Then she thought about the Master. "He can't be real, can he?"

Just then, a boy in orange and yellow with an arrow on his head zoomed by, followed by a brother and sister in blue. The girl spied Kellie and yelled, "Run! Fire Nation!" She recognized what she was talking about and who she was, she was Katara from her fave show, Avatar: The Last Airbender, but did not believe her. She just watched them as they ran along the beach as fast as they could. She didn't believe them, that is, till a fire ball flew past her head.

"Wait up!" She yelled then ran after them.

**Ok, this is my first fic here, and yes, my name IS Kellie, but my friends call me Kelso. To be said in l8r chapters. I'm not sure if this is a good story, so R&R, it will b a good help 2 me. -**


	2. Fireballs For Breakfast

**DISCLAIMER: I hate doin this, and I've posted only 2 chapters!(countin this 1.) but anyway, I don't own Avatar. But I DO own the leather jacket that gets mentioned, and the red tank top and shorts 2, but I don't think I own the jacket anymore, I'm afraid sum1 gave it away.(wah!) anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Fireballs For Breakfast

Kellie looked back as she ran to look at who threw the fireball. _How ironic,_ Kellie smirked,_ I'm running AWAY from the person who I want to run UP TO._ But Kellie screamed as another fireball was throw by, none other than Prince Zuko.

As Kellie continued to run, she heard from a distance a voice, "Prince Zuko! How could you? You just threatened the life of one of our own!" She realized the voice was Irohs'.

Then another voice, "How could you tell, Uncle? He was wearing brown!" "I saw red! Just trust me." "Fine, but then why is he running?"

_He? I'm no God damned fucking guy!_ Kellie hissed in her mind, for a 12 year old, she had a colorful vocabulary.

But, she calmed down immediately, after all, with her short red hair, it could be easy to mistake her for the wrong gender, as much as she hated to admit. Her hair was about 1-2 inches below her ears.

All this time, Kellie had been looking back at the firebenders, and not where she was going. So she didn't notice how close to the forest off the beach she had gotten, or the tree root that she tripped over.

Then Kellie noticed red boots in front of her as she started to get up. Her gaze followed the boots up and saw a Fire Nation soldier.

"Never seen this one, but Prince Zuko ordered all people you see to be taken captive," the soldier muttered.

The soldier grabbed Kellies' arms and immediately, she started to squirm and wriggle, trying to break the soldiers grip. But he held tight. Then she noticed 3 people, all in chains, being led into a clearing in the forest._ No! Not Aang, Sokka, and Katara!_ Kellie screamed in her head. Then, the code of self defense her father gave her awhile ago entered Kellie's mind and she smirked a big smirk.

"What are you so happy about, little girl?" The soldier asked.

"This," Kellie said, then she kneed him in the groin. The soldier instinctively let go of Kellie and placed his hands where her knee had been a moment before. Kellie took advantage of this and sent 3 strong punches at the soldier's face. 1 for each eye, and 1 for his nose.

The soldier lay sprawled on the ground, trying to recover from Kellie's attack._ If I ever get back home, I'm gonna have to thank dad for giving me those tips._ Kellie thought, then ran after Aang, Sokka, and Katara, in hope that she'll be able to save them.

* * *

**Ok! Next chapter, I attack! Lol. **


	3. Ride Him Like A Wild Hogmonkey

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar, damnit! I do this just 2 keep the lawyers away. Speaking of lawyers, here's a joke my dad told me about lawyers:**

**You're trapped in a room with no windows, and no doors, with Sudam Hussein , a king cobra, and a lawyer. You have a gun, but it has only 2 bullets, who do you shoot? The answer is at the bottom of the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Ride Him Like A Wild Hogmonkey

Kellie sprinted through the woods, trying to follow the guards with Aang, Sokka, and Katara to the clearing as fast as she could, and as silently as she could.

The branches and undergrowth tore at her body, but the brown leather jacket that Kellie wore protected her middle, just not anywhere else. So when she reached the clearing, her face, and legs were bleeding quite a bit.

She took her jacket off, and climbed up a tree. Kellie watched as Zuko began to torture his 3 prisoners to the brink of insanity.

He grabbed Katara and started to kiss her. Sokka went into rage and Aang started to vomit while Katara just started to cry. Then he threw her back to the guard who held her.

Zuko walked up behind Sokka and took his boomerang. " GIVE THAT BACK!" He roared. Zuko didn't.

Zuko couldn't think of a way to torture Aang right off the bat, so he went next to the tree Kellie was in to think of something.

Kellie took this moment to attack in her own way. She jumped out of the tree, and right onto Zuko. Zuko immediately started to thrash, but Kellie kept her arms tight around his neck. She tried to take the boomerang that was in Zuko's hand and succeeded. She threw it, in hope it would hit a tree. "GET HIM OFF ME!" Zuko roared. Kellie whispered into his left ear. "Now, that isn't nice. This is the third time you've called me a guy when I'm a GIRL. Ever heard of em, bitch?" Then she looked up and saw fireball coming at her from behind. She swung Zuko around so that the ball of fire would hit Zuko's neck. Then it hit. Kellie screamed in agony. The fire consumed her forearms, and she let her grip on Zuko's neck loosen considerably. Zuko took advantage of this, and flipped/threw her over his head. Kellie hit a tree, upside down, on her back.

She landed on the ground, on her stomach. Kellie could feel some of the cloth on the back of her tank top had been torn away when she hit the tree. She turned her head a little, and saw chaos in the clearing. Kellie made an attempt to crawl away, but then she fell back to ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Remember a certain freedom fight landing on a certain fire nation soldier and riding him like a wild hogmonkey in the episode 10: Jet? That's where I got the idea, and I'm proud of it!** **and here's the answer to the riddle/joke:**

**you shoot the lawyer once then shoot him again just to make sure he's dead. it's mean, it's hilarious, and i luv it!**


	4. Nothing But The Wind

**DISCLAIMER: I'm goin crazy. I don't own Avatar. Or any of the songs that have who wrote and or sang them mentioned. Unless I say I wrote it. Anyway, like the joke in the last chapter?

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Nothing But The Wind

Kellie slowly, and a bit painfully, regained consciousness. When she finally opened her eyes, all she could see was trees. She heard an annoying chirping, and tried to throw something at the source of the noise, but couldn't find anything to throw. So she let it chirp her into insanity.

Then she noticed something covering her arms. It was very warm, almost like….

"My jacket!" Kellie said quietly but happily.

"Great! You're awake!" Kellie groaned and turned to the voice. It was Katara. "Here's some dinner. You best eat. You've been sleeping for 3 days!"

"3 days, huh? That's a new personal best and a new personal record." Kellie said with a grin on her face.

"Good for you. You've also set a new record for the group. Sokka hasn't even been able to sleep in that long."

Kellie grinned again. Then, the chirping returned.

"Aw, where the hell is that God damned chirping coming from?" She said, annoyance very apparent in her voice. "That chirping, is Momo." Katara replied, not liking Kellie's language. "Momo? I've always wanted to pet him." Kellie said longingly.

And, Momo apparently understood what she wanted, 'cause he hopped onto Kellie's stomach, and she began to stroke his ears. Momo purred in approval. Momo enjoyed this new girl's company a lot. Even if she did wear the same colors of the big kid with the strange red mark on his face who kept chasing them.

"Where am I? Us?" Kellie asked as she painfully started to sit up.

"We're not to far from where you jumped down and saved us." Katara replied as she helped Kellie sit up.

"Mm." Was all Kellie said.

Then, Kellie noticed the bowls of fruit and soup Katara had brought her. Katara noticed her gaze and handed her the tray that had Kellie's dinner on it. Kellie gulfed it down in a matter of minutes.

When she was done, Katara asked, "How old are you?"

"12." "12? That's weird. You're as tall as me, and you certainly don't act, or talk like a 12-year-old. If you're 12, one would expect you to be like-" "One would expect me to be like Aang, the great Avatar, Master of the Elements, who doesn't happen to have a care in the world?" Kellie said rather knowingly. "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Between you and me, I don't come from here." And Kellie went into the long tale of how she came from Ephrata, Washington, USA. Of her life, and of the show that told the story of Katara and her friends.

"Really? Is that true?" Katara asked with keen interest. "Yup."

"But you're still as tall as me." "That's cuz height is something that runs in my family. Plus, I guess you could say I'm among the tallest girls in my class." "Cool. So if I came to your world, I would be among the tallest girls in my class?" Katara honestly enjoyed getting to know about Kellie and her world and her world's customs.

"Probably. But I don't know much bout the girls in the Freshman class so I can't guarantee anything." "Oh." Said Katara with slight disappointment. She thought it would've been cool to be among the tallest in a class from her new-found friend's world.

"Well, I guess I better tell Aang and Sokka you're up." And Katara began to move away.

"Katara?" "Yeah?" "Please don't tell the guys how I know them. Just say you told me all about you guys and about your travels, k?" "Ok." And Katara was gone.

Kellie took off her jacket and examined her arms. There were bandages covering where the fireball had eaten at her flesh. "Katara's a good doctor." She said, examining at how her arms had been so excellently taken care of.

And then she felt a gentle breeze ruffle her hair, and Kellie smiled. But then that smile turned to a frown when she thought she heard someone's voice on that same breeze:  
_"Maybe, but she kisses very well even if it's forced."_

Kellie bolted into a sitting position immediately, and looked around the campsite. She couldn't see anyone, so Kellie should've felt relieved, but she didn't. She stayed sitting, and watched attentively and her ears strained to hear a sound, any sound, to signal someone nearby. She spied Sokka's boomerang, and crawled over to it and took it in her grasp. She held on to it tight, and would use it if any intruder, even if it was a cute little bunny, came into the clearing. Then she heard a twig snap behind her, and she spun around to swipe them with the bladed boomerang.

"Whoa there partner! We save you and this is how you repay us?"

Kellie looked up and was relieved to see Sokka.

"Sorry Sokka, just something happened while all of you guys were gone and I was on edge." "What happened?" Kellie looked around the clearing, then back at Sokka.

"Nothing, Sokka. I just thought I heard something. But it was nothing but the wind."

But from the bushes, a pair of eyes watched the four.

_Foolish child is afraid to worry her saviors. She knows what she heard, she probably knows who it was, she just doesn't want to drag them into her state of fear. So be it. It'll just make toying with her all the more fun.

* * *

_

**OK! That's interesting, and in my opinion, a damn good cliffie! I honestly hope ppl r reading this story, and that they'll reply to it.**


	5. Sleepless Night

DISCLAIMER: don't own the show, wish I did, or that I had those 2 bullets and could shoot a lawyer once then shoot him again just to make sure he wuz dead. Would make it so that there would b 1 less lawyer in the world to deal with

**Some lawyer: HEY!**

**ME: yes?(says it with fake sweetness and innocence.)**

**Some lawyer: you're evil.**

**ME: y thank u 4 POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS!**

**Some lawyer: grr! Come here !**

**ME: is that a challenge?**

**Some lawyer: heck yes!**

**ME: then bring it on, tuxedo boy!**

**ppl, enjoy the story while I whoop this lawyer's sorry hide. But I'm sure there r gonna b more once I'm done.**

Chapter 5: Sleepless Night

That night, Kellie didn't sleep. One reason was because she always had trouble sleeping in places she wasn't use to. The other was because she was worried that person who's voice that had been floating on the wind was still around. Which he was.

The mysterious person sat in the bushes and watched Kellie. He had seen the group of 3 numerous times before, but never in his life had he seen this new, flame-haired child. He thought she was kinda pretty._ Wonder what her name is?_ Just then, Kellie stood up, and walked out of the clearing. He followed.

Kellie had heard the sound of running water and followed the sound to a little creek. She immediately ran into the creek and started to soak her feet in its cool water and every once and awhile, she would dance in the creek.

The mysterious person watched Kellie in awe. The moonlight fell through the canopy of evergreens and onto the creek, making its water sparkle and the copper highlights in Kellie's hair to glitter, making it seem as if her hair really was nothing more flames dancing in the moonlight.

The man decided to make his presence known, to a certain extent. He spoke to her.

"Has anyone told you that your hair is beautiful?"

Kellie stopped dancing and just stood in the creek, staring at the place where the voice came from. It was the same voice that had been drifting in the breeze that afternoon. It sounded so familiar, she just couldn't place it.

"Well? Are you going to answer the question or aren't you?"

Kellie thought back to the previous school year, when a number of girls had admired her hair. And asked if her highlights were natural, which they were.

"Yes. Many girls have admired my hair." She said.

"Girls, huh? Guess that makes me the first guy. It goes well with your pale skin."

"And my freckles?"

"Freckles? You don't have freckles!"

Kellie bent over and looked at her reflection in the water. Sure enough, all she had was pale skin._ I know I have freckles back home. Somehow, my skin has been wiped clean._ Kellie smiled at this. She had never liked having freckles. Now she could enjoy having freckle-free skin. Maybe she could stay just a little longer. Then she clicked back to reality.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"If you promise to come back here tomorrow, at midnight, I'll tell you then." Said the man. "But we're leaving tomorrow!" "Well then, here are some poisonous leaves, feed them to the flying creature, and that should stall you guys long enough." And out of the darkness came a hand with a bag full of the leaves.

"I can't poison Appa!" Kellie said with pain in her voice. "Well, if you really want to know who I am, then you'll do it." "Fine." And Kellie took the bag and walked back to camp.

The man smiled._ Soon, dear girl, you will be mine. And the Water Tribe girl too._

For the rest of the night, Kellie couldn't sleep. She stayed awake with anticipation, for who the mysterious man could be.

Alrightie! Skool starts 2morrow so I won't b able 2 post rite away. But enjoy and R&R!

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST**

**Zukoscute2**


	6. Sleepy Smells and Sleepy Girls

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Avatar.**

**Woo! Today wuz my 1st day of 7th grade and it wuz a bit crazy. I had 2 walk through 3 different buildings just 2 get 2 my classes. Then my bus wuz l8, then the door got stuck so I couldn't get into the house so I had 2 go 2 a neighbor and ask 2 use their phone so I could call my dad 2 get me in the house. But other than that, it wuz good.**

**On with the story!**

**Some OTHER lawyer: y'd u beat up my buddy?**

**ME: good god. How does this stuff get out?**

**Some OTHER lawyer: we lawyers stick 2gether.**

**ME: well, this time, I'll make sure u can't go and squeal 2 all of your tuxedo wearin and brief case carryin buddies.(pulls out a dart with KO written on it. Throws it at the lawyer) **

**YES! Now I'll just shove him in a closet and that SHOULD help my lawyer problem!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Sleepy Smells and Sleepy Girls

The next morning, Kellie volunteered to get Appa's breakfast and feed him before the other three could even start to decide who did that, and, everything else.

"Why thanks Kellie. That's real nice." Katara complimented.

"Thanks. I just don't like to sit around and watch others work very much like SOME PEOPLE." And Kellie shot a light glare at Sokka. Then she left to get Appa's breakfast.

Once she was quite a ways away from the clearing, she got as much green leaves as her arms could permit her to carry. Then, she mixed the poisonous leaves deep into all the other leaves. The mysterious man from the previous night was watching again.

_Good, good child. You'll soon be mine._

"KEL-LIE!"

Kellie looked up at the voice.

"COMING KATARA! I JUST FINISHED GATHERING APPA'S BREAKFAST!" Then she looked regretfully at her gathering, then ran back to camp. The man grinned.

Kellie laid the pile of leaves in front of Appa and made sure that he ate every last leaf. At least the poisonous leaves.

About an hour later, they were just finishing cleaning up the camp when Appa rolled to his side and let out a pain-filled groan.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Aang asked his guide. Katara examined him.

"I think he's eaten something poisonous, Aang." Everyone turned and looked at Kellie.

"If it WAS my fault, I'm not very well associated with this world, so how would I know if something's poisonous?" Kellie asked.

"She does have a point." Aang agreed.

"I don't care!" Sokka yelled. Kellie looked up at him. Her lower lip began to tremble, tears welled in her eyes, then she let the tears flow.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry!" She wailed. If looks could kill, Katara and Aang's glares at Sokka would of made him play a literal game of 'play dead'.

"It's alright Kellie, you didn't know." Katara comforted and gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to stay here for awhile until Appa heals." Aang declared. Kellie felt horrible. Tonight she would ask that man for the cure for the leaves.

For the rest of the day, Kellie was told to watch Appa while the others looked for the ingredients for the cure for the poisonous plants that Appa had eaten. Sokka had declared this after last night, when she nearly killed him with his own weapon.

"She'll get anyone, especially that God damned Prince Zuko." He declared. That hurt Kellie, she was about to retort to Sokka's comment, but stopped. Not only would she get kicked out of the group, but that would get rid of her cover. She would have to explain again about how she knew about everything in their lives.

It was nearing noon, and Kellie decided to take a little nap. Sleeping during the day helped her stay up late. And that was what she needed tonight.

With the help of the blazing heat, which acted like a natural lullaby, Kellie soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

"_Huh? Where am I?" Kellie looked around. There was nothing but pitch black. But the darkness lifted and she was back in her room! "I'm home!" She yelled happily. But something didn't feel right, the air was incredibly still and even more cold, and getting colder by the second. Then, her stereo turned on by itself, and was on disc 6: her Pat Benatar cd, but something was horrifically wrong, instead of starting on 1, it was starting on track 11, the second to last song, called Nobody's Baby. And all it played was one single line out of the entire song, "Before they came, and took his soul," "NO!" Kellie screamed and covered her ears. "NO! NO! NO!"

* * *

_

Kellie woke up, she was sitting in Appa's saddle, the exact same place where she had fallen asleep. But now a quarter of the saddle was filled with her sweat. And it was dark. She saw a dark figure sit up in one of the sleeping bags.

"Kellie?" Katara's voice sounded and Kellie was washed with relief. "Is there something wrong?"

"No Katara, I just had a bad dream, by the way, what time is it?" Kellie said quietly.

"Hmm, I would guess it's about midnight."

"Thanks. Go back to sleep. I'm going for a walk." Kellie said.

"Alright. Have a nice walk." She said then got back in her sleeping bag.

"I'll try to." She whispered then walked to the creek.

* * *

"You're as beautiful as ever." Said the voice.

Kellie sighed, this man's act got very old, very quickly.

"Alright, I held up my end of the deal, now who are you?" Kellie said with a hint of anger bleeding her voice.

"Not so fast. I've seen this group many times, but I've never seen you. Tell me your name, then I'll tell you mine." Kellie sighed, apparently, this man had brains.

"My name is Kellie."

"Kellie," said the man, as if testing it. "Such a beautiful name."

Kellie looked up from the water she had been staring at. Noone had ever said her name was beautiful. It clouded her common sense, but only a little bit.

"Ok, now what's your name?" Kellie asked a bit smugly.

"I don't like to say it. It makes me feel ashamed. I'll write it, but you have to come here." He said. Kellie stepped forward, but she was wary. Her mother worked for a domestic violence center, so she knew that men would start to do things when they said such a comment. She stepped until she was right at the bushes, and right in front of the man. Suddenly, his hand came out and wrapped itself around Kellie's waist. She tried to scream, but his other hand put itself over her nose and mouth.

The man's hand was full of sleeping powder, which Kellie inhaled. She suddenly fell asleep. Her weight went straight into falling onto her back, and her weight dragged the man out from the shadows. His scar shone bright in the moonlight. Zuko picked Kellie up bridal style, then headed back to his ship.

* * *

**HA! Did u know it wuz Zuko? Know it wuz him in the shadows and his voice in the breeze? I know I did. Y? cuz I'm the writer and I wuz planning this! Well, I'll probably write more soon, until then, R&R!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
Zukoscute2**


	7. Like Who and How?

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. I'm tired, pissed, and have no patience 2 press the underline button.

**ANOTHER LAWYER: U!**

**ME: I'm 2 pissed 2 deal with this.(pulls out a KO dart and throws it at him) I'll deal with him l8r. on with the story.**

Chapter 7: Like Who and How?

Kellie woke up from a very good sleep. But there had been more to the dream she had had yesterday.

"_There just HAS to be someone still in this house! My family can't be gone!" Kellie wailed. She ran to every room upstairs, but her brother, her mother, her father, not even her cat was around. And the air kept getting colder. And no matter how hard she tried to drown out the noise, she kept on hearing the sound of her stereo playing the same line over and over again: "Before they came, and took his soul," Kellie walked down to the kitchen. The curtains were different. They were drawn so tight she couldn't see the front lawn. She pulled open the curtain a little. Her eyes grew bigger than 50 cent pieces. She rushed to the front door cause the back one wouldn't open. Anyway, she opened the door, and cried in a feeble protest. "STOP!"_

Yet again, Kellie woke up with sweat filling her cot. Wait a minute? Kellie didn't sleep on a cot, and the ground wasn't this comfy. Nor was Appa's saddle. Kellie tried to look around, but she couldn't see anything in the dark. _Wow, for once, my eyes have failed me._ On a normal occasion, Kellie would've smirked or giggled, or grinned, or all three of those things at once at such a thought. But right now, she had more important things at hand.

Kellie didn't remember going back to camp the night before, all she remembered was a hand coming over her mouth, inhaling a incredibly sweet scent and…..

Kellie slapped her forehead in idiocy. How could she have been so stupid? That man's hand must have been filled with some sort of sleeping solution. That compliment might of clouded her common sense a little, but it had been enough to stop her from running back to camp where she could've been safe.

_But he thinks the same way about Katara, she wouldn't have been safe. The only ones who could of protected us were Aang and Sokka._

_Sokka._

_What about Sokka?_

_Well, for starters, he's strong.._

_WHAT!_

_You heard me!_

_Of course I heard you! We're 2 sides of a 12 year old girl's mind!_

_Don't change the subject!_

_Sigh. Ok, now what were we thinking about? Snicker._

_About, handsome, strong,…_

_Zuko._

_NO YOU LOONY LOOFA! Sokka!_

_I don't love Sokka._

_Well you don't love Zuko either._

_YES I DO!_

_No you don't. It's just a stupid preteen crush._

_Well, that might be, but my stupid preteen crush is on Zuko, so there._

_Deny it for now, but Zuko will eventually betray you._

"Like how?" Kellie asked herself.

"Well, how about now?" And Kellie's face shot up at the voice.

**Today is the 31st, but I doubt I'll get this sent 2day. I apologize 2 wut little fans I have about the wait.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
Zukoscute2**


	8. BITE ME!

DISCLAIMER: don't own the show, AVATAR. U know wut, I'm just goin 2 write the show name like that, saves me time.

**Now 2 take care of that lawyer.**

**ANOTHER LAWYER: uh. Where am I?**

**ME: crap. Pulls out another KO dart. Throws it.**

**Ok. Now that he's out and in a closet. Things should go smoothly. I just hope that no other lawyers come round here, I'm runnin out of closets….**

**I also learned that when your mom pulled the plug on the internet for a few hours, u have quite a bit of time 2 work on the chapters of your fanfiction stories.**

Chapter 8: BITE ME!

Kellie knew that voice all too well. She closed her eyes tight for a few moments when a flame blew up in his hand, illuminating the room.

"What's the matter, child?" Zuko asked with a mocking tone.

"Nothing. I'm just so used to the dark of this damn cell that when you made that stupid flame I wasn't used to the light. Simple science, moron." Kellie hissed. She hated it when people asked questions that had really obvious answers. So obvious, a monkey could answer them!

"Now, that language isn't allowed."

"Think I care? Bitch?" Kellie said. She was seriously enjoying calling him swear words.

" I suggest you shut up or else." Said Zuko. He was getting annoyed with this girl. She was one move away from being burned into a pile of ashes.

"Or else what? You'll shut me up in a cold, dark cell that has no light unless it comes from a firebender?" Kellie smirked.

She could see Zuko was holding back immense amounts of rage. Then he suddenly calmed down. This scared her.

"No. I'll leave you to sit in the dark. And let you starve for a few days." Then he left with the light. Leaving Kellie in pitch black once more.

_See? He just betrayed you!_

_He didn't betray me. I just got him really mad. Which, apparently, is really fun._

_You're impossible._

_So are you._

_Now why would I be impossible?_

You're the 1/32 of me that thinks Sokka's cute.

_That's cuz it's true._

_Well, he's sorta cute._

_HA! You admitted it!_

Ya. I guess I did. But he's still butt-ugly compared to Zuko.

_What has Zuko done in the show that Sokka hasn't?_

Well, for one thing Zuko hasn't worn a shirt. And if I'm right, which I am, I do believe that Sokka has always worn a shirt or a DRESS in the show.

_It was a warrior's uniform!_

Uhuh. Whatever.

_Listen you rotten little son of a…_

But Kellie's thoughts were interrupted when a guard unlocked the door. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Kellie looked at him and saw he had 2 black eyes. She grinned.

"So YOU'RE the guard that I beat up?"

"Shut up little peasant. If it weren't for the fact you're in Fire Nation colors, I'd throw you out the window right now."

:"Why you rotten little God damned son of a …."

"Don't you use that language with me, young lady!"

"Lady? HA! I barely call myself a girl! I like to play in the mud, mess up other people's days when I get the chance, and wear the stuff that used to be my brothers. How could I be a lady?" Now Kellie decided to squirm and try to get away.

"LET ME GO!"

"I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"

"FINE THEN! I'LL BE YOUR EXECUTIONER!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"TRY ME!"

Zuko stood in the corner of the hall, annoyed with this fight. He had heard their yelling from the deck, 5 floors above them. The girl had strong vocal chords.

"GIVE ME BACK ONE HAND AND YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN COUNT TO TEN!"

Zuko walked right up into Kellie's face and held a flaming fist in her face.

"You know very totally annoyed with you right now?"

"You know how much I'd like to punch you in the face?"

Zuko stood up straight. This girl had a very dangerous attitude and temper. Just like a firebender. Maybe they had more in common then he thought.

Suddenly, he clamped his hands over her ears and whispered something to the guard still holding her. Kellie just tried to get out of both of their grips. But they held tight.

Then the guard looked at his Prince in bewilderment. How could he be asking this? This girl was deadly! She had nearly killed him and Prince Zuko simply by jumping on the Prince's shoulders and by hitting him in three different areas of his face! If one of his colleagues hadn't stumbled over him, he might as well be dead! But still, an order was an order. He dragged the girl off to Zuko's room.

He literally threw Kellie through the door. She landed with an 'oof' then went to yelling at him to let her out of the room. He just walked away.

Kellie stood staring at the door, hands crossed over her chest, fuming at the door. Then she looked around the room. It was beautiful. The furniture looked as if it cost a million buck apiece. And there so much stuff, Zuko musta made one dealer very happy. It was all red, gold, and black. All colors Kellie lover dearly. She immediately began to dig through all the drawers and wardrobes and shelves, looking for anything of significance. Eventually she came across Katara's necklace. She pocketed it, knowing if she ever got off this ship she would give it to a more than grateful Katara.

"_O MY GOD, KELLIE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"_

Kellie smiled herself silly at this thought.

"A-HEM. But I believe that doesn't belong to you." Kellie turned to face Zuko.

"So what? Once I get off this ship, I'll give it back to Katara, then find my way back home." Kellie didn't mention, 'back to Ephrata.' Cause she sure there was no town on this Earth with the name on Ephrata.

"Whoever said you'd be getting off?"

"Well, I'll find a way."

"Good luck."

"Why thank you. Now why am I here?"

"To be interrogated."

"Nice try. I ain't telling anything."

"Yes you will. Like where is the Avatar heading?" Zuko knew very well that he could of taken the Avatar when he was spying on Kellie, but he had wanted to try and get to know her first.

"No." "Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"BITE ME!"

"Ok." And Zuko walked forward, showing off his very pearly white, and very sharp, teeth.

"WAIT NO! It's an expression!" Kellie screamed.

She sighed in relief when Zuko stopped showing his teeth and stopped walking.

"Perhaps in exchange for information, you can get something you lost, back." Zuko suggested.

"Shh. What do you have that I would want?"

"Ever wondered why your arms are bare?"

Just then, Kellie realized a horrible fact. Her arms were indeed bare, and the skin on her back where her shirt had been torn away also felt bare.

" GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET YOU FATHERLESS BASTARD!" Kellie screamed then ran at Zuko fueled by nothing but adrenaline and pure fury.

**Well, that's a good place to stop. I'll write more soon. But plz ppl, R&R!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST**

**Zukoscute2**


	9. Nothing Going Right

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**I'm seriously pissed. My god damn computer keeps on losing it's connection 2 the internet! Which means it's gonna b a while b4 I get 2 post this just like every other 1 of my chapters. Damn it.**

**Play that funky music! Lol.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Nothing Going Right

_WITH ZUKO_:

Zuko walked onto the deck and looked at the sea. It was beyond annoying. He hated seeing it every god damn day. That girl had certainly a few tricks up her sleeve. _Wait a minute, her shirt doesn't have sleeves. And ever since she attacked me in the woods, she hasn't had the back of a shirt either._ He smiled at his joke. But then went to check on Kellie, after all, that had been a nasty fight.

_ONE HOUR AGO:_

" GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET YOU FATHERLESS BASTARD!" Kellie screamed and ran at him, fueled by nothing but adrenaline and pure fury.

She ran right into him, slamming him into the ground. She pinned his arms above his head and stared him in the eye, with pure hatred.

_Does that count for betrayal? _

_Shut up. Right now, all I want is my leather jacket back._

"WHERE'S MY JACKET!" She yelled.

Zuko just stared at Kellie with confusion.

"What are you-"

" DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! WHERE'S MY BROWN LEATHER JACKET!" Kellie repeated.

" I don't know." He said smoothly.

"You lie, bastard." She hissed.

"I don't."

"Yes you do. I can see it in your mind. You lie." But Kellie didn't mean, mind, she had meant eyes. But it was true. He HAD lied. And her jacket was somewhere.

"Does that mean you can read minds?" Zuko asked, curiosity filling him.

"Don't change the subject." Kellie hissed again.

"Ok. Now what were we talking about?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

"MY JACKET, YOU FATHERLESS BASTARD! YOUR FATHER DID THE RIGHT THING BY SENDING YOU OFF TO CAPTURE A TWELVE YEAR OLD FOR HIM!" Kellie screamed, then smashed Zuko's head into the metal floor. There was a light but still sickening crunch, and Kellie grinned the way only a madman would.

Zuko still had consciousness, and more than enough of his strength left to fight her.

"You can't win," He said triumphantly.

"Really? Why's that?" Kellie said with the same amount of triumph.

"You're only a child."

"Well, technically, so are you."

"Yes, but I'm stronger."

"I've got something to fight for."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"The last bit of my friends and family that I have but YOU STOLE!" Kellie said and tears welled in her eyes, and she sent Zuko's head into the floor once more. But there wasn't a crunch, not even a pop.

Zuko took advantage of this, and sent his knees into Kellie's stomach. She was thrown on to her back. Kellie had a bit of a hard time getting up, but she did. They both took a fighting stance. Zuko threw punches, Kellie made close saves. Kellie threw kicks AND punches, some made their mark, others didn't. After 5 minutes like this, Zuko's scarred eye was no longer red, but purple and swelling. He had also been repeatedly kicked in the stomach, so he was gasping for breath. And now his head was throbbing painfully after having it sent into the floor. Kellie had both her lips split, but nothing more. For the time being.

"I want my jacket back, and I want it back now." Kellie said.

"Over my dead body." "So be it."

Kellie charged at him, but Zuko was ready. He sent a wave of fire across her middle, and Kellie screamed louder than ever. Anyone three miles away could of heard her. The bandages on her arms turned into smoldering piles of ash, and her burns seared with a pain worse than the last burn. A low bit of her shirt also got turned into ash, and turned a sickening shade of red, but not nearly as bad as her arms.

Kellie was on her knees, right in front of Zuko, gasping for breath.

"That's good. On your knees before your Prince." He said, thinking the battle was over.

"I, have, NO PRINCE!" She screamed, and got to her feet, ready to make one last stand.

But then the door opened and in walked Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, what is going-" But Iroh never finished his sentence. The condition of his nephew's room said it all. And Zuko's once red eye said it too. And the girl, what on earth had happened to her?

Just then, Kellie's breathing slowed a lot, her eyes closed, and she fell right into Iroh.

"Prince Zuko?"

"Take her to the infirmary. She needs serious medical attention." Then he left. Leaving Iroh in his demolished room with an unconscious girl in his arms.

_END OF THAT BACK TO PRESENT TIME _

Zuko rubbed the bandages on his head and his head once again began to throb. He went below deck to check on Kellie.

Once upon reaching the infirmary, he saw Kellie still out like a light, and his uncle sitting in a corner.

"How is she?"

"Pretty bad. The burns on her arms hadn't healed yet so it must of hurt a lot when new flames came into contact with her old burns. Any particular reason why she ended up like this?" Iroh asked raised an eyebrow.

"No uncle, no reason. Watch her, and notify me when she wakes." Then he walked away.

Iroh sighed and shook his head. He walked over right next to Kellie and took her hand in his. He patted it and quietly talked to the unconscious girl.

"I know my nephew is lying. When you wake up, I hope to get your name and the REAL reason why you got like this."

* * *

Zuko breathed in the salty air. That girl had been a key, now she's out like a light!

_Nothing's going right._

_WITH AANG, SOKKA, AND KATARA: 1 DAY AGO:_

"MMM! Smells great! Katara, any chance it will be done soon?" Said Sokka while rubbing his hands together.

"Yah, when you stop taste testing it!" Katara said with a laugh as she watched her brother stick his finger in the stew and taste it.

"But it's so good!"

"Well, you can get some after Kellie does. Aang, mind waking her up? She sleeps in Appa's saddle."

"Sure thing, Katara." Said Aang as walked over to his guide and his guide's saddle. It was nice having someone his age. But he got a confused look on his face when he saw nothing there.

"She's not there!" He yelled.

"That's odd. Well, she said she was going for a walk last night." Said Katara.

"At what time?" Sokka inquired.

"Midnight."

"Who goes for a walk at midnight?"

"Hey guys! Momo found something!" Aang yelled than rant to them and waved a bag at the same time. Sokka examined it.

"Looks like it used to house some sort of poisonous plant." He said. Then he realized something. Everything clicked into place.

"Kellie had this bag."

"What?" Katara and Aang asked in unison.

"Someone gave her this bag, it was full of some plant not good for Appa. She purposely fed him the plants to delay us. She was meeting someone."

"Well, who then?"

They all looked around. This was Jet's territory. Kellie still hadn't changed out of her red clothing. If she got caught by Jet, things wouldn't be good. They had to find her, and fast. They all ran in different directions, calling Kellie's name. And the whole time, one thing was in their minds.

_Nothing's going right.

* * *

_

**Alrightie! I'll probably get this out 2morrow** , **but until then, peace out! **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
Zukoscute2


	10. A REALLY Bad Runin

**DISCLAIMER: man this is annoying. Don't own AVATAR.**

**Well, I've been getting my chapters posted a LOT earlier than I keep expecting, and I'm just fine with that! It gives me a little sumtin 2 do while a I listen 2 The Who, Tom Petty, and Pat Benatar.**

**ANOTHER GOD DAMN LAWYER: found u!**

**ME: this is really starting 2 get on my nerves. Alrite buddy, u walk away rite now, say u never saw me, and u don't get hurt.**

**ANOTHER GOD DAMN LAWYER: with wut?**

**ME: with this. (pulls out a bazooka.)**

**ANOTHER GOD DAMN LAWYER: bye!**

**ME: c? all u need is a big weapon, and everything can go just fine! And I don't even know where I got this puppy! And I don't care! This ting will come in handy sumday! **

**Now get to the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: A REALLY Bad Runin

_WITH KELLIE:_

Kellie groaned as she finally woke up. Why did painful things keep happening to her?

"Ah, good, you're awake."

Kellie groaned again as she turned to the voice, hoping to see Katara, but in disappointment, saw Iroh.

"How are you feeling?

"Like I was just sent in to face Hitler as if I were a Jew."

"What's a Hitler and a Joo?"

"Hitler was an evil man who tried to enslave the entire planet. Sorta like the Fire Lord. And Jew is a person under the Jewish religion."

"I didn't know of Hitler. That must be very ancient history of our world."

"Actually, he's from my world. My world is,well, another world. Not yours. And where I come from, we don't have Nations dependent on their Elements. My world has hundreds of thousands of countries. Far too many for me to list. Far too many for me to even know all the names of."

"It must be very interesting."

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is."

"My name is-" "General Iroh. It's an honor to meet you. My name is Kellie. But my friends call me Kelso."

"I would ask you how you know me, but it probably has something to do with your world."

"Yeah."

"But the name Kelso is very interesting."

"It's just a stupid nickname I made up."

"Oh."

"I'm bored. And hungry, and thirsty."

"Well, let's take you down to the galley, where you can have some wonderful chicken and some nice, calming ginseng tea. Then I'll teach you how to play Pai Gow."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank You very much, sir."

"You're very much welcome, Miss Kelso." Kellie beamed when he used her nickname. Iroh thought she had very good manners.

Kellie enjoyed the chicken very much. She ate it in minutes. The tea she drank in no less than 5 gulps. She apparently enjoyed ginseng tea. Then Iroh took Kellie up into the captain's coop to learn Pai Gow. Kellie learned faster than she had with chess.

Kellie was one very difficult move away from beating Iroh at his game and making the workers who also played very happy, when Zuko came waltzing in to ruin her fun.

"What's she doing up here?" He demanded.

"She woke up, hungry, thirsty, and bored. So first I took her down to the galley for a bite then took her up here to learn how to play Pai Gow."

"I thought I told you to notify me when she woke up!" He hissed.

"Hey, relax Princey. You need to learn to chill, otherwise I'll be your teacher. And Iroh, I think I just won." Kellie said smoothly to Zuko than happily to Iroh.

"My God, I can't believe it, but you ACTUALLY just beat me! I've been bested by a 12 year old!" Iroh clapped his hands, the workers cheered, and Zuko just stood there fuming.

Kellie noticed this.

"Yo Princey, I thought I just told you to chill!"

"What's chill?" Kellie stared at him.

"This, for you, is 'chill'" Then Kellie got up, picked up a bowl of water, then dumped it on Zuko's head. Immediately, the water turned into steam and Kellie was out of the room in a heartbeat.

"GET BACK HERE!" Zuko roared. Kellie just screamed and ran harder. Right into Jet's forest. But while she had been running from the coop, she had spied her brown leather jacket and slipped it on, then resumed running.

Eventually, Kellie shook Zuko off her trail and stopped for a break.

"Gotta, (gasp) find, (gasp) the(gasp) Others (gasp)" She panted. She looked around, and saw she wasn't far from the camp she and Aang, Sokka, and Katara had made!

"Almost there." She whispered. She didn't run, she walked. She was safe for now, and the scenery was beautiful.

Eventually she heard a bird whistle and she smiled, trying to return the bird's call. But she was too out of breath to whistle.

Suddenly, she heard a thump behind her, and just as she began to turn, something hooked around her knuckles, and threw her to the ground.

"Fire Nation bitch, what do you think you're doing here?" Kellie looked up at the face of the madman who had tripped her, and hissed.

"Bitch? I'm no bitch. And I'm certainly not Fire Nation. Why did you trip me, parentless bastard?" She replied hotly.

Jet's eyes grew big at Kellie's statement. NOONE ever mentioned his parents.

"How do you- So, I'm famous in the Fire Nation, am I?" He sneered.

"How many God damn times do I have to say I'M NOT FROM THE FIRE NATION!" She yelled. Kellie stood up and looked Jet square in the eye. Noone did that, either.

"Then why are you wearing red? And, what's with the jacket?"

Kellie was about to say that red was her favorite color, but stopped. Saying that would only get her in trouble. Then a better and safer answer popped into her head.

"I wear red because it symbolizes the blood that flows through our veins. Shows we're human. Even if we're from the most hated of Nations, of races, of religions. Shows we're all capable of all emotions, even forgiveness, kindness, and compassion. It shows the blood that so many careless people spill every day of this war. Of every war that will be fought and has been fought. It shows the blood that has been spilt, and people mourn over. I have cried of these things, wishing for the war to be over, for all Nations live in peace, noone try to spill blood anymore, and noone mourn over said spilt blood. Wishing for happiness, and the madmen who try to continue to spill blood to be locked away in an asylum for the rest of their days. That is why I wear red."

Jet looked touched, but then he sneered.

"That's really touching, but the Fire Nation can't show compassion."

" I've been taught to never judge a book by its cover. Why don't you try doing the same?"

Jet was getting annoyed. How DARE a child teach him how to live!

"Why do you wear that jacket?" Jet asked, seeing her brown leather jacket.

"It symbolizes my family and friends that I have left behind." Kellie whispered, looking away.

"I can tell that that just might be true, but there appears to be another reason." Then he grabbed Kellie by her collar and held her in front of his face.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled.

"Kellie?"

Kellie's eyes grew wide and she screamed.

"PUT ME DOWN! I GOTTA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled.

Zuko appeared form the bushes.

"That's right, put her down now." Zuko hissed.

"I ain't goin anywhere with either of you!" Kellie yelled. Suddenly, Jet grabbed her left arm and twisted it in a direction that it _shouldn't_ go in. Kellie's shoulder gave a loud 'pop', and Kellie screamed in pain. Her arm had been dislocated and it hurt like hell.

"Now, let's see why you wear this jacket," Jet said with a sick smile. He yanked the jacket from Kellie's body, and she fell to the ground, right on her left, and dislocated arm. She screamed in pain, while Jet stared at her bare back.

"YOU BITCH!" Zuko yelled. And charged at Jet. The two immediately got into a fight. Letting Kellie inch away with her jacket sitting on her back. Eventually she reached the creek. She put her back against the bark, then fell fast asleep.

* * *

**I'm gonna leave it at that. Well, I think I've FINALLY solved my lawyer problem, but plz ppl, R&R! it really makes my day.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
Zukoscute2**


	11. Back To The Ship!

**DISCLAIMER: don't own the show.**

**2day wuz a normal day and uhoh, it's labor day weekend! Yes, woohoo! But ono! 2! Y? bcuz Tom Petty (if u never heard of him, then u suck,) is playing at the Gorge. That's a giant concert hall thingy. Wish I could go 2 the concert, but my dad couldn't get press passes and the thing has no doubt been sold out 4 weeks, anyway, which means my town is gonna b swamped with coasties. That's wut we ppl on the east side of the cascades call the ppl who come from the west side on the weekends and 2 c the ppl play at the Gorge. They all suck.( cept my family, who indeed lives on the coast.) they all expect us 2 fine and as wealthy as they r. which, sum of us r, but the large majority of us (bout 99) aren't like the coasties, who enjoy high priced items and high priced hotels and crap like that. But, the good news is, my dad intends 2 take me rockclimbing this weekend! (if u've never heard and/or done THAT, then u also suck) it's super fun, and I can't wait!**

**Hey, I think my lawyer problem is over! But still, I'll b on the lookout.**

**2 darkangel52:** yes it does appear I have lawyer problem but it's getting better. But the lawyers will appear frequently throughout this story and the sequel. (yah, there's sequel.) but I won't go in2 that just now, that's 4 near the end of the story when I start 2 delve in2 the sequel.

**ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Back To The Ship!

_WITH AANG, SOKKA, AND KATARA: PRESENT TIME:_

"Oh Aang, we've been searching for hours and still haven't found her!" Katara said as she leaned against a tree at the edge of their campsite.

"We can't give up! She has to be out there somewhere!" Aang protested.

"Aang, I think she's right. We could search through this forest for the rest of our LIVES and never find her." Sokka agreed.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"I just do!" Aang yet again protested.

"Whatever. We're still just gonna have to call it quits." Said Sokka with a shrug.

"But guys, this is Jet's territory! Kellie is still in red and if Jet, if Jet," Aang just couldn't get it out. The images in his head were to clear and horrible.

"What about me?" A voice sounded and the trio turned to it. Out of the bushes came a bleeding Jet.

"Get away from here." Katara hissed and all three of them took some sort of a fighting stance.

"No. Why? Because from the looks of it, you guys are looking for the girl who's arm I just dislocated." He said with a grin.

" YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Aang, Sokka, and Katara all yelled.

"Why do you care about her so much? She's Fire Nation scum!" He queried.

"She's not Fire Nation! And not scum! If she was Fire Nation, she wouldn't wear something that was BROWN! And she cares, she really does care!" Katara wailed.

"It appears she has clouded all of your minds." Jet said and shook his head.

" GET OUT! GET OUT! **NOW!**" Katara screamed. Then she and her brother and their 12 year old Avatar companion lunged at him. Soon, Jet was nothing more than a lifeless corpse with one arm lying a few inches away from its socket. They all looked around. Kellie was gone, really gone. And there was nothing they could do about it.

_Oh Kellie,_ Aang moaned in his head.

_I never got the chance to say I love you._

_WITH KELLIE:_

Kellie reluctantly opened her eyes to the sound of yelling.

" YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Kellie painfully sat up. She knew those voices, and they were a 5 minute walk away!

She waited for more to be said, and just as she was about to say something, Katara's voice sounded.

" GET OUT! GET OUT! **NOW!**" Then some very sickening sounds were heard and Kellie vomited into the creek.

After a few minutes, Kellie knew there would be know more talking, so she would start a conversation.

"Guys! I'm here! Over here! At the creek! I'm sitting against a tree and can't get up! Oh, and my arm hurts like hell! Someone mind coming over here and giving me a hand?" She yelled, but not very loud. But it was loud enough for Aang, Sokka, and Katara to leap up and run towards the creek and Kellie.

Unfortunately, someone else heard Kellie's cry. The wind had picked up her voice and carried it to a Prince's ears. Zuko looked up and ran to the source of the voice.

Aang was the first one to burst through the trees and see Kellie, propped up against a tree, her arm pointing behind her. Sokka and Katara followed suit.

The first thing they did was:  
1. Help her get up.

2. Katara took Kellie's jacket in her arms.

3. Aang pulled Kellie's arm back and with a painful 'pop', Kellie's arm was no longer dislocated.

4. Sokka caught Kellie and they all comforted her as she cried about the pain when her arm popped back into place.

5. They all helped her walk back to camp.

After about ten minutes of having cold water being bended around her arm, Kellie felt much better. With this, Kellie got up and embraced each and every one of them.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys, and I was only gone for only one day!" She said with joyous tears streaming down her cheeks and hysterical and joyous laughter. She also gave Sokka and Aang kisses on the cheeks. Sokka blushed, Aang felt overjoyed and jealous when he saw that Kellie had kissed Sokka too. Then she walked up to Aang and Katara,

"Guys, can you teach waterbending? Well, as far as you guys know?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure." Said Aang and Katara in unison.

Kellie couldn't push and pull the water, but she could do just about everything else. Actually, all she could do was stream the water, which disappointed her.

"Oh well, that doesn't mean I can't pull stunts with a stream of water." Kellie said with a devilish grin.

Then, Zuko bursted through the trees.

"Well, Avatar, I guess I get three prizes for the price of one." He said triumphantly.

"What do you mean, three?" Aang, Sokka, and Katara asked.

"Ah, I guess miss Kellie still hasn't yet figured out who kidnapped her and who's voice that was on the wind."

"Kellie, what's he talking about?" Aang asked.

But Kellie wasn't about to answer. She was till downloading all the information that had just hit her.

"It was YOU!" Kellie screamed.

"Yes." Zuko said smugly.

"YOU GOD DAMNED SON OF BITCHIN FUCKING PERVERT!" Kellie screamed than ran at him.

"Kellie stop! Your arms haven't healed yet!" Katara yelled, but in vain. Kellie charged at Zuko, but he caught her. She kept on screaming, "You pervert! You fucking pervert!" and beating against Zuko's breastplate, but nothing happened. Very quickly, she fell asleep, and Zuko picked her up bridal style and walked towards the trees.

"If you want her, Avatar, then you'll come and claim her." And with that, he was gone.

Aang stared at where Zuko and his sleeping crush had been just a moment before, then slid to the ground, and let the tears flow.

* * *

**ok, now i know the title of the chapter doesn't fit, but u think i care? plz ppl, R&R! it's amazing how a few words can make a person's day.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST**

**Zukoscute2**


	12. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**There's not much 2 say cept that those lawyers I locked in closets r wakin up and I'm all outa KO darts.**

**THOSE 2 LAWYERS: uh, oh, hey buddy! So, this is wut happened 2 ya?**

**ME: a-HEM!**

**THOSE 2 LAWYERS: wut?**

**ME: aa-aa-aa-CHOO!**

**THOSE 2 LAWYERS: aaaaaaahhhhhhh! NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**ME: whew! Now they got pneumonia! I'll have 2 take care of them, but not much. I wanna make sure they stay sick 4 a while. They'll probably b like this all the way 2 the sequel!**

**On 2 the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Hit Me With Your Best Shot

_This chapter is based on the song Hit Me With Your Best Shot by: Pat Benatar._

When Kellie woke up, she was surrounded with warmth. It reminded her of her room, only it didn't make her legs sweat._ Maybe mom turned on the air conditioner?_ She thought. Nah, she would've heard it. _Maybe I rolled to close the camp fire?_ Nope, she would hear the fire's crackle. _Or maybe it's Appa's breath?_ Of course not! Appa's breath stunk really bad!_ Or maybe I've been captured again?_ Kellie honestly hoped it wasn't the last one. But to her dismay, when she opened her eyes, she was lying in a comfy bed, surrounded by red, gold, and black. Fire Nation colors.

"Why do painful things keep happening to me?" She asked sadly.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Kellie looked up and saw Iroh in a corner, looking at her with keen interest.

"Well, it all started in the first grade. I was playing on a balance bar with a friend, but I went too fast and slipped, and landed on the balance bar, in a not quite right place." Kellie shuddered at the memory. The pain had been so bad she had been blinded. Thankfully only temporarily. Then she sat up and started to count off events from her fingers.

"Then in the second grade, I was playing with friends in a game of tag, on a piece of playground equipment me and my friends call the space shuttle, and my leg got caught on the third bar up. It was about 3 or 4 feet off the ground, and I fell with my leg still entangled on the bar. I landed on my head! Then in the third grade, I was playing tag again in the field this time, and I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into a girl. Somehow, her tooth came in contact with my lip and my lip got split. You can faintly still see the scar." Kellie pointed to a spot on her lip, and sure enough, Iroh could see a scar.

"Then, in the fourth grade, I was playing tag AGAIN, but this time on the big slide, and I got shoved off by this kid who's a real pain in the butt. And I sprained my wrist. Then, in the fifth grade, I was playing basketball when I tripped and tore up my arm. Then, last year, in the sixth grade, I tripped on the black top, and tore up my left leg. You can see some of the scars where my shin was torn up." She pointed to her left shin right below her knee, and sure enough, Iroh saw bout 4 or 5 white lines going across her shin like claws, telling where the scabs had been a few months before.

"Then, a few days ago, My forearms got burned, then along with my stomach, they got burned again. Then my arm got dislocated. I'm accident prone. And yet, life hits me with its best shots and I get right back up again." Kellie smiled because she had just quoted off of _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_, by: Pat Benatar. Well, sorta.

"You've been put through a lot. I'll see if I can get Prince Zuko to give you your own room. With everything to your liking."

"Really? Oh my god! Thank you so much! Even if it doesn't work out, thank you!" Kellie yelled joyously, and leaped out of her bed, ran over and hugged the old man.

Suddenly, the ship came to a screeching halt, and Kellie fell and landed on her bum with an 'oof'.

"Why'd we stop?" She asked, as she got up.

"I don't know. You stay here and hide somewhere. Don't come out till I get back. Understand?"

"Loud and clear, captain." Kellie said and she gave him a salute. Then climbed under the bed. Iroh calmly but quickly walked up on deck.

_UP ON DECK:_

Zuko had been training when another ship pulled up next to his. The ship came to a screeching halt and off the other ship came a man and some of his best firebenders.

"What do you want, Zhao?" Zuko hissed.

"Tisk, tisk, Prince Zuko. That's no way to talk to an Admiral. And as for what I'm doing here, I have heard that you have some clue to getting the Avatar. I want to see it." The Admiral said smoothly.

"My clue, got away." Zuko said, looking away. Just then, Iroh appeared on deck.

"Well then, you won't mind if me and my men search the ship then."

"Go ahead." Iroh's eyes widened. Kellie was in danger.

The soldiers looked in every room. They looked in every nook and cranny, checking everywhere, until they reached the room Kellie was hiding in. She thought they were going to leave when one guard said to his partner:

"Hey, don't forget to check under the bed."

The soldier stuck his head under and screamed in pain when he got a punch on the nose. Out from under the bed Kellie darted and attacked again. But she had forgotten the other soldier.

He grabbed her and yanked her off his partner. The bleeding soldier went off to the infirmary, while the one holding Kellie took her on deck.

Zhao was surprised to see one of his guards walk back on deck with a child.

"Let me go you bitch!" She yelled.

"Your clue got away, huh?" Zhao turned his head to Zuko and smirked.

Kellie stopped squirming when she heard the voice. Her eyes got wide in fear.

"Let's see what we have here." Zhao walked up to Kellie looked at her. She just sneered.

"She's a pretty one." Zhao said sickly as he ran a finger down Kellie's cheek. Her eyes screamed of murder, and then, Kellie's mouth made a move for Zhao's finger. Her mouth grabbed his finger, and she grinded her teeth into the disgusting flesh. Zhao surprisingly, just winced, and he threw her away.

"Aye, she's got a nice temper to match." He said with a sick grin. Kellie's eyes got even bigger and she began to scream/chant:

" PERVERT! ZHAO'S A PERVERT!"

Zhao slapped her across the cheek. Kellie tasted blood, she spat out a tooth, but she continued to scream.

"PERVERT! ZHAO'S A PERVERT!" She didn't stop screaming. And when she screamed, she screamed with blood issuing from her mouth. She heard several men run to the edge and barf, but she didn't stop.

Zhao started to hit her more. And once, he hit her with a flaming punch. That's when she heard Zuko and Iroh's voices sound,

"THAT'S ENOUGH ZHAO!"

Zhao, stopped, but first, he gave Kellie one strong blow to the stomach. Kellie took several large gasps, and she heard a commotion, but she didn't see it. To her, the world was nothing more than a black hole. Suddenly, she heard something, you might call it insanity, but I call it one of the Master of the World's gifts. Kellie threw her head back and began to laugh like a madman.

"What's so funny?" Zhao asked, anger _beyond_ apparent in his voice.

"A song! I can hear a song! I can hear _Hit Me With Your Best Shot _playing in my head!" And then, Kellie began to sing the song:

_Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

_That's o.k., let's see how ya do it _

_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!__  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire Away!_

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair_

_That's o.k., see if I care!_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

_Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best!  
Fire away!_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

And boy, Zhao certainly did try to put her in her place, hit her with his best shot, but she kept getting back on her feet and repeating the song.

Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Eventually, Zhao and his men left, thinking the girl was insane. But Kellie kept screaming the song as they led her away into the infirmary, making sure Zhao heard her.

Fire away! 

And she screamed into the night. She had been saved.

* * *

**Alright! I'll continue this l8r! but plz, R&R! it makes my day.**


	13. Music Night Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**I don't have much 2 talk about. Which is weird, considering I talk a lot. But lately in class I've been a church mouse, and now I'm rambling! I'm back, baby! Lol.**

**Get 2 that funky music.

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Music Night Part 1

The next morning, Kellie woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around the room, hoping to see some ibuprofen, but didn't see any, unfortunately. But she did see her jacket, all nice and clean,(she had never see it clean) and a bowl of mush and a tall glass of juice next to her jacket.

She ate the food ravenously.

When Kellie looked around the room, she realized she was in the same room she had woken up in yesterday. But sadly, she didn't see Iroh anywhere in sight. She wished she had someone to talk to. Or at least some paper and a pencil so she could draw! _Or maybe a book. A book would be nice._ She thought.

Just then, the door opened. Kellie prayed with all her heart it would be Iroh, but to her dismay, it was Zuko.

_I'm sad about seeing Zuko? That's new._

_Well, Iroh has been kind to you for the last few days. And Zuko? He's just treated you like crap._

_True. Oh so true._

"Good to see you're awake. Come with me." He said, then left the room. Kellie just stayed put. Zuko's head peaked from around the door.

"Didn't you hear me? I said come with me!" He repeated.

"I heard you, I'm just not trusting you. Bring your uncle down here. I'll trust him." Zuko let out a 'humph, whatever.' Then was gone.

A few minutes later, Iroh appeared in the doorway.

"Come along, miss Kelso." And Kellie followed him and kept up. Zuko watched from a good ways away. He was surprised that Kellie followed his uncle so willingly, not afraid of what he could be sending her to.

_That's because he treated her kindly. He gave her his trust so he could have hers. They trust each other now. Simply cause they gave each other kindness and common courtesy._

_And me? I've treated her like a low life prisoner._

_That's because that's what she is!_

_No, she's more._

_Well, I don't want to know what she is. So don't even think about it!_

Zuko's thoughts stopped as the others did. They stopped outside a door. Iroh opened the door.

"Here you are, miss Kelso. Your new bedroom." Kellie cried in joy, hugged Iroh, then ran inside. All it had was a bed, a desk with a dragon head above it, and a wardrobe, but Kellie knew there would be new additions high time they arrived at the next port.

"Thank you very much, Iroh. Thank you." Kellie said from inside her room.

"Don't thank me, thank my kind nephew who was kind enough to allow you to have a room instead of a cell."

"Uh, thanks Zuko." Kellie whispered as she looked away.

"Miss Kelso, tonight's Music Night and I was wondering-"

"I'd LOVE to go to Music Night!" Kellie said. Though Kellie didn't know it would eventually lead to a disaster of some sort.

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY: AKA: THAT NIGHT:_

Kellie was led by a guard to a large room. It was full of men, instruments, and several different types of rum, whisky, wine, and other various alcohol based drinks.

Kellie saw a chest filled to the brim with different instruments. She dug through it, and to her joy and luck, she found a baritone. The instrument she had learned last year under 5 weeks when all the other low brass players quit right before a huge contest. She was very skilled at it.

Kellie watched with pleasure as different soldiers, some drunk, some sober, some right in-between, came up and played or sang. Eventually, all eyes were on her, signaling her to play the baritone in front of the others. She walked up, put the mouth piece to her lips, and blew as hard as she could. This made a loud, high b-flat. This woke everyone up.

_Good, now they'll pay attention._

Kellie thought about what song she should play, and she decided on African Festival. It was a song Kellie loved, and the only one she could remember. And it worked perfectly. She put the instrument back, and listened to others once more. Men started asking her to have a drink, but she would kindly decline them. Eventually, they asked her to sing, and she decided on a song that might bring the drunk ones to tears.

_Outside the house Mr. Simpson announced That Sally couldn't go to the meeting _

_He went on cleaning his Blue Rolls Royce_

_And she ran inside a weeping _

_She got to her room and tears splashed the picture_

_Of the new Messiah _

_She picked up a book of her father's life_

_And threw it on the fire!_

_She knew from the start_

_Deep down in her heart_

_She and Tommy were worlds apart_

_But her mother said_

_"Never mind, your part is to be..._

_What you'll be…"_

_The theme of the sermon was_

_'Come unto me and live will find a way.'_

_So Sally decided to ignore her dad And sneak out anyway! _

_She spent all afternoon getting ready_

_An__d decided she'd try and touch him_

_Maybe he'd see that she was free_

_And talk to her this Sunday_

_She knew from the start_

_Deep down in her heart_

_She and Tommy were worlds apart_

_But her mother said_

"_Never mind, your part is to be…_

_What you'll be…" _

She arrived at six

_And the place was swingin _

_To gospel music by nine_

_Group after group_

_Appeared on the stage_

_And Sally just sat there cryin_

_She bit her nails,_

_Lookin pretty as a picture_

_Right in the very front row_

_Then a DJ wearin a blazer with a badge_

_Ran on and said,"Here we go!" _

The crowd went crazy, as Tommy hit the stage

_Little Sally got lost _

_As the police bossed_

_The crowd back in a rage!_

_Soon the atmosphere was cooler_

_And Tommy gave a lesson._

_Sally just had to let him know _

_She loved him _

_And leapt up on the rostrum!_

_She ran across stage to the spotlit figure_

_And brushed him on the face_

_Tommy whirled around as a uniformed man_

_Threw her off the stage._

_She knew from the start_

_Deep down in her heart_

_She and Tommy were worlds apart_

_But her mother said_

"_Never mind, your part…_

_Is to be, what you'll be…" _

Her cheek hit a chair and blood trickled down

_Mingling with her tears_

_Tommy carried on preachin and his voice filled Sally's ear_

_She caught his eye, she had to try, but he couldn't see through the lights_

_Her face was gashed and the ambulance men_

_Had to carry her out that night._

_The crowd went crazy_

_As Tommy left the stage!__  
Little Sally was lost for the price of a touch _

_And a gash across her face! Oooooh!_

_Sixteen stitches put her right_

_And her dad said,_

"_Don't say I didn't warn yer."  
Sally got married to a rock musician_

_She met in California_

_Tommy always talks about the day_

_The disciples all went wild!  
Sally still carries a scar on her cheek_

_To remind her of his smile._

_She knew from the start_

_Deep down in her heart_

_That she and Tommy were worlds apart_

_But her mother said,_

"_Never mind, your part…_

_Is to be, what you'll be…" _

Kellie hummed the last bit, and when she was done, the soldiers went wild. Even the ones who hadn't been drinking thought she was awesome, when she wasn't that good. Kellie noticed Zuko, and that he was starting to get drunk. So she slipped out of the room unnoticed, and went to her room. Upon arrival, she closed and locked the door from the inside, then threw herself on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok! I'm tired, so, g'nite!**

**Zukoscute2**


	14. The Market

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR **

**Ok. I'm not sure how this chapter is gonna go. It's gonna be a completely random chapter and the randomness will play an important part 2 make the story fit 2gether.**

**ONE OF THE 2 LAWYERS: a-choo!**

**ME: crud. Here, take sum of this.( shoves cough syrup down his throat.)**

**Play that funk music! (I'm still sad bout not goin 2 the Tom Petty concert.)

* * *

**

Chapter 14: The Market

The next morning, Kellie woke up with the sunlight streaming through her window and right onto her pillow.

Kellie went to the window and shoved it open and stuck her head out. On the very edge of the horizon, she saw a rim of brown instead of blue. They were reaching land!

She unlocked the door and ran down to the galley. The cook smiled at her and handed her a plate full of food and a pot full of ginseng tea.

"Mornin, miss Kelso. Here you go."

"Thank you, Kiarra." Kellie knew the name was close to Kierra, but she knew that this wasn't the person the Master had been talking about.

"I'm glad I now have someone else to give this tea to instead of General Iroh all the time."

"I'm surprised I like it at all. Back home I've had home made tea, and I hated it."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Kellie sighed as her thoughts wandered to her family and friends back home. Did they know she was gone? Did they miss her? How was she going to get home? She was in a parallel dimension, her world was just beyond the reach of Time. Kellie smiled, that was from, well, I guess you could call it a proverb, she made up one night when a stream of moonlight came through her window and onto her pillow. It made her think of God.

_Heaven is just beyond the sun, and just beyond the reach of Time. And God's windows to the world are the sun and the moon._ Kellie smiled. The sun and the moon were God's windows to the world. Since this world had a sun and a moon, Heaven was here. God was still watching, she would get through this, she would get home.

"Yah, I guess there is." Then Kellie sat down and began to eat.

* * *

"Oh come on, Zuko! You have to let me off this God-forsaken ship! I promise not to run away! Besides, where am I supposed to go?" Kellie pleaded on deck as the port drew near.

"No! And where would you go? Back to the Avatar!" Zuko argued.

"Well then, wouldn't you just follow me?"

"Prince Zuko, just let her go. She can stay with me. We'll buy her some nice things, and make sure you regret saying she couldn't go." Iroh pleaded along side Kellie.

"humph. Fine. But I expect something that I wasn't expecting." Zuko finally agreed.

"Tanks, captain. I won't let you down, _sir_." Kellie snickered as she gave Zuko a left-handed Indian salute.

"Well, come on Iroh! We've arrived and I want to see the market place!" Kellie yelled excitedly as she tugged on Iroh's sleeve.

"Well, it appears I've finally found someone who enjoys shopping!" Iroh beamed as he smiled at Zuko. Then they walked down the ramp.

Kellie walked next to Iroh and looked around in awe.

"Like it?" Iroh asked.

"Are you kidding? I love it! The malls in Seattle are nothing compared to this!" Kellie yelled as she ran up to a stand and examined the trinkets for sale. It was full of jewelry.

"See anything you like, young lady?" The merchant in charge of the stand asked as he leaned over and examined his trinkets with the young girl.

"No- yes! Yes I do! That!" And Kellie pointed to a necklace with a sapphire fairy charm hanging on the gold chain.

"Ah, that's my rarest piece. One of a kind." Said the merchant, knowing she had fine taste in jewelry. Many of his customers didn't give the fairy a second glance.

"Really? Why is it so special?" Kellie asked. She loved fairies.

"Well, it is the symbol for the youngest Water goddess of them all. Kierra." Kellie's head shot up at the name.

"K-K-Kierra?" She stammered.

"Yes, she's so young, she's still a sprite. First gods and goddesses start out as sprites, then grow into gods. But strangely, Kierra hasn't grown up. She's 2,000 years old and most sprites become gods at 1,000. It's a mystery." Actually, it wasn't. Only the merchant knew the truth of why Kierra was still a sprite. But he wasn't about to tell. He had a feeling this girl was about to play an important role in Kierra's maturity.

"But legend has it, that this necklace can summon Kierra." Kellie stared at the sapphire figure.

"How much?" She asked eagerly.

"250 gold pieces." Kellie's head sagged in defeat. She didn't even have one copper piece.

"But, you're my first customer to look at this necklace, so I'll give it to ya for free." Said the merchant, trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" Her face brightened with hope.

"Really. Here you go." And handed her the necklace.

"THANK YOU!" Kellie yelled. Noone in the crowd looked up. They were used to it.

Kellie slipped the gold chain around her neck, and once the sapphire fairy hit her collar bone, it started to glow.

_She's the one. The one my family has been looking for. The prophecy has been began._

"Thank you, sir! Have a nice day!" Kellie waved as she walked off.

"You too!" He replied. _You and Kierra._

Kellie smiled a great big smile as she walked up to Iroh.

"Ah, I see you have found something that catches your liking." Iroh noticed her necklace.

"Yup." Kellie replied, still smiling.

"Well, we'll have to find something to match." Iroh said and shoved her into a tailor shop.

Kellie looked around when a creepy looking tailor walked out from the back room.

"Welcome, young lady. Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, got anything to match this?" And she fingered her necklace. The tailor peered at the fairy, then stood up as well as his crooked back would permit him.

"Yes. Come along." And he led her into a maze of fabrics, dresses, shirts, and pants.

* * *

Iroh had been standing outside for an hour when a young woman came out. She was dressed in a pair of shimmering golden pants with blue swirls and a midnight blue t-shirt that rounded in an oval around her neck, and the oval was rimmed with a silver moon, while her shirt was dotted with silver specks, no doubt stars. Iroh didn't really notice her dark red hair or the sapphire fairy right at the rim of her shirt.

The girl smiled at him, and the bundle in her arms became apparent. Iroh nodded to her.

"Afternoon, miss." She stared at him, then began to giggle, then laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking confused.

"Y-y-you!" She managed. She was turning blue. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"You can't recognize me, can you, Iroh?" Iroh looked at her, and his jaw dropped.

"Miss Kelso?"

"YES!"

"I can't believe it! Your clothes!"

"Yah, I know. The tailor said I looked so stunning in all the clothes he had me try on, he said it was on the house. That included 5 dresses, 7 pairs of pants, and 15 different shirts. Must of cost someone else at least 300 gold pieces, cause he had me try on the most expensive stuff."

"Well, I've gotten some things for your room, and we must dash to the ship. I want Zuko to see you." Kellie rolled her eyes. Iroh was starting to sound like her mom and Zuko would play the role of her brother, who her mother always had her model for.

When they got to the ship, Zuko was on deck training. He was in his sparring uniform and fighting a soldier when his uncle cried out,

"PRINCE ZUKO! THERE'S SOMETHING YOU MUST SEE!" Zuko bowed to the soldier, the ran to his uncle.

"What is it, uncle? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Except, well, it's miss Kellie."

"What about her? Is she alright?"

"I'm better than alright." And Kellie stepped from behind Iroh. Zuko took one look at her, and his jaw might as well been on the floor below him.

* * *

**Ok! This was completely random, some of these things I wuz planning, I just didn't know how 2 connect them, so that made this a totally random chapter. But it sounds like Zuko has taken a liking to Kellie, hasn't it? But it's shame that's she's , well, I just say that's 4 me 2 know and 4 u 2 find out.**

**darkangel52: **good idea. Next time I'll try knockout gas. Thanx 4 the idea.

**and thanx 2 every1 else who R&R! it made my day!**

**Zukoscute2**


	15. Kierra

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Ok. Let's-**

**Another lawyer: where r my friends?**

**ME: give me a break! (pulls out a can of KO gas)**

**Another lawyer: answer- I feel sleepy. (falls on2 ground knocked out.)**

**ME: thanx darkangel52 4 the idea about using KO gas. Note 2 self: always keep a can of KO gas with me.**

**Ok, I've been told that Zuko is OOC. I don't know wut that is. Sum1 mind filling me in? and sry bout all the swearing. I don't like it. So I have no idea y I write it. But I promise 2 lighten up on it.**

**Get 2 the music!(hehe. I crack myself up. Specially since I'm listening 2 the Rolling Stones. And if u haven't heard of them, then u suck.)

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Kierra

Zuko stood there, gaping at Kellie. She was barely recognizable in those clothes!

"Well?" Iroh asked eagerly. Zuko brought himself back to reality.

"It's, nice." Iroh looked liked the world had came to an end, but Kellie just shrugged her shoulders and made to go to her room.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Zuko asked, dumbfounded. Kellie turned to face him.

"Of course not! You're just like my brother! Saying absolutely nothing truly kind! And Iroh, you're acting like my mother. Which is kinda creepy. She always made me model for my brother in my new clothes. It was really annoying. Just like it is now. But the memory of my brother and my mother was nice. Thank you for that." Then she disappeared through the hatch.

Iroh felt as if he had been landed on by Appa. And he really didn't know why.

Zuko felt horrible. Kellie never really had mentioned her family, but now that he knew some things about her, he felt really bad.

_You just HAD to make her think of her family, didn't you?_

_She said thank you!_

_Yah, but you could've said what you really thought, and she could've been overjoyed!_

_What I really feel?_

_YES! Then she would know how you feel about her!_

_She's 12 years old, for God's sake!_

_So? It's common here for men to marry women that are years younger than themselves. Before she showed up, you were thinking about proposing for the Water Tribe girl!_

_Yah, but I bet it it's EXTREMLY uncommon for women to get married to men older than themselves where she comes from._

_Ok! I won't propose, but when I see her again, I'll compliment her on her outfit. _

During this argument Zuko had been having in his head, he had gone below deck, and now found himself outside Kellie's bedroom door.

He didn't realize where he was until the door opened and Kellie walked out. She had changed out of her celestial outfit and into something more Fire Nation themed.

It was another pair of pants, only this time blood red. With dark gold and little black swirls covering the pant legs. Her shirt was a lighter shade of red, and was a rectangle around her neck, and golden bell sleeves. She was still wearing the necklace said to summon Kierra. She looked like a noble woman of the Court.

She was surprised to see Zuko right outside her door, but she gave him a smile anyways. Her green eyes sparkling and standing out against her red, gold, and black outfit.

"Hi Zuko."

"…"

"Uh, any particular reason why you're standing outside my bedroom?" Kellie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, you see, uh, you look," why was it so hard to say she looked beautiful?

"Nice, you already told me. Have we already left the port?" Zuko nodded. And felt grateful she had finished his sentence for him.

"Ok, thank you. I'm going to the galley for a snack, then I'm coming back to change." And Kellie walked down the hall. Then stopped.

"Uh, which way is the galley, again?" She asked with an embarrassed grin.

"Down that hall, fifth door on the left." Zuko pointed down a hall.

"Thanks." And she ran down the hall Zuko had directed.

_Something's horribly wrong with Zuko._

_Well, what do you think it is? _

He must just be feeling a little sick.

_Au contraire._

_Well then, what do you propose?_

_I think he likes you._

_WHAT! _

What's the matter? I thought you WANTED him to like you!

Well, I used to, until,

_Until he almost starved you, burned you, and has kept you cooped up on this ship?_

_Uh, yeah._

_Go for Sokka! Or Aang! _

Well, I would, but unless you're blind, they're MILES AWAY!

_Oh shut up. You've had your snack, now let's GO!_

It was true, Kellie had munched on some cookies she had found, and was ready to go back to her room.

She changed out of her red and golden outfit she had been wearing and pulled out a simple, black out fit. A pair of black pants and a black tank top. She went on deck.

Kellie leaned against the railing and watched the water below her. She didn't notice the sapphire fairy on it's chain was glowing brighter than ever. Just then, she thought she saw a, person, _thing_, staring up at her from the water's surface. Like, it wasn't under the surface, right on the thin line _of the surface_. She was about to scream when someone shoved her over the railing, and head first into the water 20 feet below her.

Kellie came up sputtering and trying to hack all the water out of her lungs. When she heard laughter above her. She looked up and saw Zuko grinning.

"VERY FUNNY!" She yelled.

"I KNOW!" Zuko replied.

"I WAS JOKING! EVER HEARD OF SARCASM?" Kellie screamed. Zuko just kept on grinning.

"NOPE!" Kellie started to growl. She bended some water into a thin stream, and an idea popped onto her head. It was stupid, crazy, but if it worked, Kellie's life would become a lot more fun.

She whispered to the thin stream of water.

"Go up and bring Zuko down here." Kellie flicked her wrist, and the water darted up and dragged Zuko down to Kellie. Her eyes got wide in disbelief, so she decided to try and do something else.

"Go make a dent in the ship." She flicked her wrist and sure enough, the bended water went up next to ship, and whipped the metal so hard it made a large dent. Kellie grinned,

her life had just became a _LOT _more fun. Then her attention went to Zuko. He was capable of swimming, but not very well. She crawl stroked behind him and shoved him under. Zuko didn't come up.

* * *

Kellie dove under the surface and tried to find him. She opened her eyes, but closed them immediately, and went back up to the surface. Zuko was dying because of her. She felt so guilty. Kellie began to cry.

Then Kellie remembered her new ability. She doubted it would work, but she was desperate. She made a stream of water and whispered to it.

"Please, go down there, go find Zuko, and bring him back. Save him. Don't let him die." She flicked her wrist, and the stream dove below the surface.

* * *

It had been about 5 minutes, Kellie had basically given up hope, when Zuko came floating up to the surface. She cried in joy, and hugged his limp body. But when he didn't return her embrace, Kellie knew the job wasn't done. She raised a shaking hand, and tried feebly to pull the water out of his lungs. It worked, but just barely. Zuko's eyes opened wearily, to see Kellie clutching him with her life.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry. I should never had pushed you under. I didn't know that you would-"

But Zuko hushed her.

"It's alright. You didn't know." Zuko hollered to the men on deck to get them out of the water. When they just had been given towels, Iroh came rushing up.

"My god! I just heard everything, and what were you thinking, I was so worried!" Iroh pulled the two into a big bear hug.

"I-roh. Stop. I. Can't. Breathe." Kellie gasped. Iroh quickly released them, not meaning to cause anymore damage.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need go change into dry clothes." And Kellie walked below deck.

* * *

That night, just after sunset, Kellie was leaning against the railing again, looking at the water.

"If anyone can hear me, thank you for saving Zuko." She whispered. Her necklace was glowing like a lamp, and she didn't even notice.

A liquid, female voice sounded from nowhere.

"You're welcome."

Kellie looked down, and saw something on the surface of the water that looked like a fairy. The same thing she had seen that afternoon.

" Who are you?" Kellie asked, fearful.

"My name is Kierra."

* * *

**Oooooooooooo! I've mentioned Kierra numerous times before, and now she makes her debut! ****now things get interesting! R&R, it makes my day.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST**

**Zukoscute2**


	16. A Painful Past

**DISCLAIMER: good god. This is annoying! Don't own AVATAR.**

**Ok. Just 2 let all my fans out there know, I have a bit of a short attention span, and it's starting 2 kick in. which means I won't update as I did the firs day. But my goal is 2 get in 1 or 2 chapters a day. I mite not b able 2 always do this, but I just thought I should warn ya…..**

**The sequel is coming! The sequel is coming! And I don't know wut 2 call it. But I'm thinking about it. But I'm thinking about doing it just like I titled this 1. naming it after a totally awsum song written by a guy/band from back in our parents day. U know, the 60's, 70's, and 80's. if u have any ideas, email them 2 me. My email is on my page. Send me the song title, who it's by,(in terms of who performed it) the lyrics, (so I can make sure I can base my story as well as I can 2 the song.) and If it was a fast song, a slow song, or song right in the middle. And it MUST have been written in the 60's, 70's, or 80's. and no lying. **

**Now let's get 2 the story

* * *

**

Chapter 16: A Painful Past

"Kierra? Kierra, the Water goddess?" Kellie looked at the shape of the head with wings in the water.

"Ah, yes, that is me. This is a pleasant surprise. A few other people have worn the necklace that hangs from your neck, but when they saw me, they thought they were hallucinating. They didn't know who I am. But I suppose the merchant who sold you the necklace told you all about me?" The liquid voice said.

Kellie looked down at her necklace, and finally realized that the sapphire fairy was glowing.

"So the merchant WAS right when he said this would summon you." She murmured.

"Yes, the merchant was right. Because his family is the only one that has been loyal to me when the rest of the world mocked me." The fairy's only faintly distinct eyes went to the side.

"Why would anyone mock a goddess? Goddesses are to be treated with respect, and when they aren't, they could cause havoc to the entire world!" Kellie talked in disbelief.

"Yes. One would suspect that. But child, you need to understand, I am over 2 thousand years old. And still a sprite. A _regular,_ and _fully matured_ god or goddess could reek havoc across the globe, but a sprite of a goddess such as I, so old, could only do it in so much of the world. That is why I am mocked." Kellie just stared at the face in the water.

"I still don't understand." Kierra's being just shook its head, and sighed.

"Of course you don't."

"I'm glad we agree. Now _make_ me understand, Kierra."

" I'm not sure if that's possible."

"Then let us make it possible."

"It wouldn't work."

"The let us make it work." Kellie folded her arms. Did this goddess not understand that she wasn't going to give up that easily?

" You're not going to give up, are you?"

"It's about time. Now start explaining."

"Ok, it starts out like this. The mightiest god of them all, so mighty, he had no name, created the Nations. And he created the Elements so each Nation could thrive in its own unique way. Then he created gods and goddesses out of each Element, so each Nation could be protected. Then he created Mankind, and benders, as a weak defense. If mankind and the gods and goddesses failed and began to destroy each other, the Great God of them all would rip himself from the current Avatar's body and save us all. By getting rid of us all and starting the world anew. But that's beside my case.

The Great God also made it so the gods and goddesses could reproduce, but only with the aid of Mankind. The gods and goddesses would have their lives return, with the memories of their previous life still with them, but they needed to become the guardians of someone important. We can see into the future, so we can find the one we need to protect. But once every 5 millennia, there is one god or goddess who has a person is unknown to our Sight. I am that goddess this time. So I sent a little sapphire necklace with a weak impersonation of me into the world. It would find the one I would one day protect, and the necklace would summon me. But the few people who have worn it, were never the One, because the necklace never glowed with my beauty. So the last family that was loyal to me would go and recover the necklace, and once again try and find the One. Now I know why I my child was hidden from the gods' Sight. They were not from here. It makes perfect sense."

"I still don't get it." Kellie was slightly on the thick side. But only slightly.

"You're dumb. _You're_ the child I'm supposed to protect. Your roll is for me. I am to play an important role in the ending of this war, and I can't do that until I mature. For that, I need to protect you so that I can get a body."

"How do you get a body?"

"A god or goddess matures when they get a body. One that the child they protected made out of the Element the god comes from. They bend a body for their Guardian. After that, the child is no longer under protection, for they have done their part and the world and no longer need a guardian. They free the sprite god from the shackles of their child hood with a body." Kellie stared at Kierra. So the Master of the Worlds had granted her wish so she could play a role in the fate of the Avatar world.

"You're the child I protect until you give me a body. Which won't be for a while. But let's enjoy each other's company until then, and _never take off that necklace._"

Kellie was about to ask why when two things happened.

She realized that her bond with the sprite might end and the fate of the world would be sealed.

Zuko came walking on deck.

"Kellie? Are you alright? I heard voices." Kellie looked down at Kierra, and decided it would be best if she kept the secret of the goddess just that.

"Yes, Zuko, I'm fine. It was nothing but the wind." And she walked below deck.

Kierra just sat there, looking up where her child(in a matter of speaking) had been a moment before.

_She was protecting me. For once in my long life, someone other than the Loyal Family protected me.

* * *

_

**Ok. It's almost midnight and I need 2 go 2 bed. But first, thank u o-dragon 4 all the R&Rs. They have made my day.**

**And darkangel52, thanx 4 the idea on usin smoke bombs and pepper spray. I'll make sure 2 use them sumtime.**

**And ppl, I'm basically always typin, trying 2 get the next chapter finished, but sumtimes things get in the way. Like, I started this chapter last nite, but my mom kicked me off my computer so she could vacume. I haven't had much time 2 get 2 it after that. Which is suckish.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST**

**Zukoscute2**


	17. Bloody Fist Fight

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR **

**Ok, day 2 of my 3 day weekend, and still no rockclimbing. Dad wishes I weighed more, cuz he says as u get heavier, u get stronger. I doubt it. My wrists r thinner than 6 inches. Same with my forearms. It's humiliating in a way. U can feel (shudders) the bone right under my skin. But enough of that. Get 2 the story!**

**I've been debating on should I give Zhao a second debut? or should I hurry up 2 sumtin sad? Plz R&R and tell me ur opinion, I'm not updating till I get sum opinions!**

**Read the story! **

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEMI-GRAPHIC FIGHTING CONTENT! U have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 17: Bloody Fist Fight

The next few days passed without interruption. Whenever Zuko went off to chase Aang and his friends, Kellie was locked in her room with several guards surrounding the doors, so noone could get in, and noone could get out. Only until Zuko dismissed the guards could anyone do anything. So Aang couldn't get to Kellie, and Kellie couldn't get out. Or at least that's what Zuko thought…….

It was the 7th night since Kellie had arrived in the Avatar world, and the 4th since Kellie met Kierra. Kierra could apparently be anywhere there's water, like in a cup of water, Kierra could be there. Kellie didn't ask how she did that, although she was indeed curious. Tonight, she was in Kellie's water basin in her room, while Zuko was off chasing Aang.

Kellie on regular accounts used the basin to learn as much waterbending as she could, but since all she could do was stream the water, it proved useless except to house the sprite.

Tonight they were talking about Kellie and her home in Washington, about how hot it was, and how much she resembled a firebender when there was a tap on the window.

_Probably another letter sent from Zhao via one of his hawks on how his men haven't seen a pretty face in years, and would 'enjoy' my company. Enjoy my company my butt! I know what they mean, I've seen enough from That 70's Show and been taught enough to know what he means! And if I could, I would take a dagger and pierce it through all their damned hearts, then go back to my world, so they could wait all eternity for me to enter the spirit world, while I go to Heaven!_

But when she opened the window, there was no hawk, but 1 lemur, 2 Water Tribe teenagers, 1 flying bison, and 1 love-sick Avatar.

"KELLIE!" They all yelled and she was pulled into a five-way hug.(consisting of Aang, Sokka, Katara, Kellie, and Momo. But can Momo hug?) But during the hug of reunion, Kellie felt a pair of lips on her cheek, because they hadn't found her lips. When the hug broke, Kellie looked at Sokka, Katara, and Aang. It was nice to be among friends again, but she wanted to know who had kissed her. Katara was not an option, if she had, then, Kellie shuddered and dismissed the thought. How DARE she think of something so horrific! Sokka? No, she was too young for Sokka. Momo? He was a lemur, for God's sake! Aang?_ Oh my God._ Kellie had noticed Aang's love-sick stare. Aang had kissed her, and would do it again if he had the chance.

"Come on, Kellie!" Sokka said and patted the saddle on Appa's back. Kierra, in the water basin, watched carefully. She had grown attached to the child, and was not going to let anyone harm her or take her away from the goddess._ I know I'm not suppose to grow attached, but I will follow her to the end of our days, and protect her. I have broken the law of the gods, and I don't care._ Kellie just backed away from the window.

"What are you doing? Come on!" Katara yelled, confused. Kellie just shook her head and stepped back further.

"Kellie, stop acting like an idiot. Joke's up, now get on before Prince Scarface shows!" Aang yelled. He had spent the last week, worried sick about her. He knew she wanted to be rescued, but now she wasn't going to take it? What had that sick Prince done to her!

"Come ON Kellie," Aang pleaded, but Kellie kept backing up till she hit the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. She was trapped, and Zuko wasn't back yet.

"humph, fine. I'll just make you come." Aang said. Why was she being so ignorant?

"Aang, go back. Just leave me be." Kellie whispered, her voice quavering.

"No, not without you." He said, determined.

"I'm not coming with you!" Kellie said, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Why not? Do you like," there was a pause. "You really like him, don't you?" Aang felt hurt.

"No Aang. I don't like Zuko. But every time I try to come back to you guys, I just end up getting hurt. Here, that can't happen. I'm safe, and fine." Kellie said, trying to make him understand.

"We would protect you, make sure-"

"NO AANG!" Aang felt his world come crashing down. Suddenly, he lost control. His heart was broken, but he was going to force its repair. Aang ran forward and tried to kiss Kellie. She held him back, she did not want his affection, she didn't want anyone's affection! Tears streamed down Aang's cheeks, for his world seemed to be a faint dream now. He finally calmed down, and Kellie led him back to Appa. Just as Aang set a foot on the saddle, there was the click from a lock and Zuko came rushing in.

"KELLIE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-"

"APPA! YIP YIP!" Kellie screamed as she jumped onto the saddle. Appa took off, and so did Zuko. He ran on deck and pulled out the catapult.

" FIRE!" He yelled. The flaming tar came straight at Appa. Kellie pulled on the reins and Appa swerved, and the tar missed. But it threw Kellie off. Just when Kellie thought she was going to die, she didn't. She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a infuriated Prince Zuko.

"Go to your room." He hissed quietly. She was put down, and she ran to her room. Kierra, in the ocean below, knew things were about to get ugly.

* * *

Kellie was on her bed, sniffling. Zuko had yelled so loud that people in the Fire Nation could have heard him last night. She also had a very nasty bruise on her cheek bone. The doctor was surprised it wasn't broken. Kierra had tried to comfort her, but whenever she said a word, Kellie would throw a pillow in the basin. Finally, after 3 days of being locked in her room, Kellie was allowed out. Iroh had said it was ok by his nephew. But when Kellie reached the deck, it certainly didn't look like Zuko had given the OK.

He was yelling at everyone and throwing fire at anyone who even blinked. A temper tantrum. Kellie smirked, and decided to try something. Kierra was standing by, so she felt safe. Kierra was standing by, but she wasn't going to help._ I have seen this, she will be on her own. And there is no lesson to this, but either way, it will be painful._

Kellie walked up to Zuko, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHA-" Suddenly, a hand came in contact with Zuko's cheek. Zuko started to let flames engulf him, then Kellie's hand came in contact with his cheek again. The flames returned, and her hand came up again. Nearby, soldiers were roaring with laughter. Which made Zuko angrier. Which made Kellie's hand deliver another painful slap across the cheek. And all the while, Kellie's other hand was behind her back, and her face had a plain, unreadable expression. Iroh and a lieutenant watched nearby.

"General Iroh?"

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"Why does the girl keep slapping Prince Zuko?"

"Why? Well, everytime he starts to get angry, she will slap him. She's literally trying to slap him out of his temper tantrum."

"Oh." The lieutenant didn't like where this was going.

Suddenly, after one of Kellie's slaps, Zuko returned the favor with a punch to her stomach. Kellie was knocked off her feet. Kellie punched him back. Everyone on deck's head perked up, and Kierra down in the ocean hated where this was going. The teenage Prince and the preteen girl took a fighting stance. Zuko knew Kellie had little fighting experience, so he thought this would be easy. But it wouldn't. He threw fire, she blocked it with water.

_Moron! You forgot she knows some waterbending!_

_Yes, but the key word is some. She isn't as good as the Water Tribe girl or the Avatar._

But at that moment, a fist shoved itself into Zuko's mouth, and Zuko did the same. Zuko was fine, except for a split lip. But Kellie had been knocked off her feet again, and this time, she spat out blood. And three other things. She picked one of the things up and examined it. Those three things were teeth. Kellie stood up, and wiped some of the blood that was dripping out of her mouth from her chin. Leaving one set of knuckles bloody. She sent this knuckles into Zuko's good eye, which made it not so good anymore. It was now purple and red. Red from the blood on Kellie's fist. Suddenly, two songs entered Kellie's mind at once. _Invincible_ and_ Hit Me With Your Best Shot_. Both by Pat Benatar. And they transformed their words into one big battle song. They fueled Kellie and told her to win.

But Kellie was getting tired and had done hardly any damage. It was a bloody battlefield on deck, but only because it was mainly her blood. She had two black eyes, both lips split, and three teeth missing. Zuko only had one black eye and one split lip. Then, Zuko pulled the finishing move. A wave of fire bigger than the last. It engulfed her bandages before the fire even came two feet near her. Kellie's screams were nothing noone wanted to hear. Kellie's forearms and stomach almost turned black. She fell to the ground. But it looked like Zuko wasn't done.

"**PRINCE ZUKO! THAT'S ENOUGH!**" Iroh's voice sounded over the chaos. Iroh came rushing to Kellie's side, and started yelling for someone to get every doctor on board to the deck immediately. Soldiers didn't even salute or bow, they knew a life was at stake if they wasted time with the regulars.

Iroh looked at Kellie with fear in his eyes. Her face was streaming with sweat, and tears were making lakes at Iroh's feet. Iroh shot his nephew, for the first time, a look that was full of pure rage toward the boy.

Suddenly out of the hatch, about 10 doctors came running. They put Kellie on a stretcher and took her to the infirmary. Iroh and Zuko followed.

That night, a storm hit. It was one made from Kierra's rage.

* * *

**I warned ya.**

**2 o-dragon: well, the song saved her like this:**

**Zhao had sick thoughts in his head. If Kellie hadn't started to sing, Zhao would never of thought of her as insane, and would of done, things, to Kellie. **

**I'm sry if I upset any ppl with this chapter. But trust me, it plays an important part in the story.**

**Zukoscute2**


	18. Cry If You Want

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Avatar.**

**I just HAVE 2 get this chapter out 2day! It's my fave chapter! Next 2 , well, my other faves r the ending chapters. But u don't need 2 know bout those.**

**PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL:**

**Kellie, My Athena**

_**Based on the song, Athena, by: The Who.**_

**For Kellie, it's been 2 years. For Zuko, 2 months. But he misses Kellie all the same. But imagine what happens when he ends up in Kellie's world! And Zuko loves the music here, and the title of one song that he thinks suites Kellie perfectly…….**

**Ok, not sure if that's the title I'm gonna use, if u have any better ideas, tell me!**

**Get 2 the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Cry If You Want

_Based on the song: Cry If You Want, by: The Who_.

It had been a week, and Kellie was in a coma from the fight. A coma that the doctors all highly doubted that Kellie would come out of. Even Iroh thought she wouldn't make it. Only Zuko, the one who had put her in that coma, believed she would make it.

"Come on, Kellie. I know you can fight this coma, come back, come back to me, I'm sorry….."

Kellie was very good at hiding her emotions, her pain. But every once and a while, her emotions got too strong… She was homesick, and her nightmare from before had finally returned….

"_STOP!" Kellie cried. She ran onto the front lawn and looked at the sight before her._

_Every last one of her family, every one she had ever loved, they were all tied to posts like Aang had been in chapter 13: The Blue Spirit. _

_And catapults, catapults were lined up in front of each of her family members. Kellie suddenly felt a dead weight in her pocket and reached into it. She pulled out a knife. Kellie knew what she had to do. She ran through the lines of catapults, searching for the bastard who was going to kill her family. But she couldn't._

_Just when she had given up hope, she ran into a soldier. But just not any soldier, Zuko…_

"_Zuko, stop! You can't do this!" She cried. But Zuko shook his head._

"_No, Kellie. I won't stop. I love you, and all you do if cause pain. I've decided, either, that you marry me, I'll let your family go. But if you don't, I'll say the magic word that'll send your world crashing down…"_

_Kellie looked up at Zuko with tear-filled eyes. She realized that she didn't love Zuko. She didn't even have a stupid preteen crush on him, it had all been an illusion._

_Kellie could never marry him, but her family! She couldn't let her family die! Kellie looked back at the line of family that was about to die. She saw the three that meant the most: her mother, her father, and, the one she now realized she loved the most:  
her brother Aaron._

_Now a new part of the song Nobody's Baby was playing:_

"_Before he became, invisible…"_

_It just made her feel worse._

"_You have 5 seconds to say yes…" Zuko whispered in her ear._

"_5,4,3,2…" Kellie jumped up and ran towards her brother_

"_1. FIRE!"_

"_AARON!"

* * *

_

"Aaron," Kellie muttered. Zuko's head shot up as he heard her speak. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Kellie, fight it." A single tear ran down Zuko's cheek and onto Kellie's open palm.

* * *

_The catapults released and the fireballs all hurtled toward their targets._

"_AARON!" Kellie screamed at the top of her lungs. She was too late. _

_The fireballs engulfed their targets so fast that they didn't even have time to scream. They were gone._

_Kellie stopped at the pile of ash that use to be her brother. She picked up the metal frame of her brother's glasses. She would never see Aaron graduate, never see him marry, never see him become a dad. Her sixteen year old brother was gone._

_Then, the Pat Benatar cd stopped, and a new cd played. Her 'It's Hard' album by The Who. That cd started on track number 12 and played the first verse over and over. The song was called 'Cry If You Want'._

_Once it was just innocence,_

_Rash ideas and insolence,_

_But you will never get away,_

_With the things you said today_

_But you can cry if you want_

_And Kellie did cry. She cried so much an ocean was formed. Then, a strong wind blew and carried the ashes of Kellie's family away. And it turned Aaron's glasses to ash and took them away too. Suddenly, the world around Kellie dimmed, leaving her alone. Alone in the darkness of her misery._

_Then she heard footsteps. _

"Aaron?" Kellie asked hopefully.

_Arms wrapped around Kellie's waist from behind and pulled her into a strange embrace. It wasn't Aaron. She immediately fought for escape._

"_Don't worry, you're safe with me." A voice whispered in her ear. She was spun around to face him. It was Zuko. He leaned into kiss her._

"_Zuko, stop. Zuko, STOP! STOP!" But he didn't. Kellie screamed right before his lips touched hers.

* * *

_

Kellie sat up in her bed. She looked around. She was in the infirmary. She felt a weight on her left hand. She looked down and saw Zuko clutching her wrist. She looked down and saw sweat filled the hospital bed. For some reason, she dipped her fingers in the sweat, then brought it to her lips. Her eyes grew wide. This wasn't sweat,

it was tears.

* * *

**All done! Tell me wut u think of this chapter! I find it sad. I nearly wuz brought 2 tears while I typed it. R&R. sry that this 1 is so short.**

**Zukoscute2**


	19. Homesick

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Avatar.**

**I want more replies! Go tell ur friends 2 read this story! I want more R&Rs! It'll make me write faster.

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Homesick

Tears. Kellie hadn't sweat a drop. Not one all week. She had been sobbing in a coma. And Zuko had been there watched her cry. _Bastard._ Kellie looked around, from the looks of things, it was near midnight.

Plus, not only did her arms have bandages, but they had been put into slings and her stomach had been wrapped tight._ I honestly hope to God above that it wasn't Zuko who changed my bandages. I don't want those filthy hands touching me._ And Kellie yanked her wrist out of Zuko's grip. She heard Zuko mutter.

"Kellie, I'm sorry, come back."

Her eyes softened, but she shook her head._ Don't be a fool, child. Don't forget the dream! It's probably a prediction. Dreams can sometimes predict the future! NEVER FORGET THE DREAM AND THE PAIN HE CAUSED YOU IN THE DREAM! _

Kellie as quietly as she could, climbed out of the bed. She looked on the Prince, still sleeping, awaiting her to return to the Living. She remembered the saying, 'Beauty is only skin-deep.' _Heh, no kidding!_ She knew Zuko was handsome, but deep down, he was hideous. Just look at what he had done to her! He certainly wasn't totally handsome. But still, Kellie pitied Zuko. She gave him a light kiss on the forehead just to show her pity.

Kellie quietly opened the door, and looked down the hall. Seeing noone, she slipped out and ran on deck. She needed someone to talk to.

"Kierra? Kierra, are you there?" Kellie whispered to the ocean. Kierra's form appeared on the water.

"Kellie! Thank the Great God! You're alright!" Just hearing the cool, liquid voice made Kellie feel better.

"Yah, I guess." Kellie looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"When I was in my coma, I had a dream, a horrible one. It was about my family back home and Zuko." A single tear slid down her cheek. But it wouldn't be the last as she embarked on telling Kierra of the horrid nightmare she had had due to homesickness.

When she was done telling every last detail of the dream, there were hundreds of puddles at Kellie's feet.

"Do you, do you think that my dream is a prediction? I mean, do you think part of my dream is going to happen?" Kellie asked Kierra, with fear beyond evident in her voice.

"I wish I could tell you. But it is by the law of the gods and the goddesses that we cannot tell the child we protect the Sights we have for them." Kierra said disappointingly. But she _did_ have a Sight that did have something to do with her dream. _And I swear to the Great God above, I'll be there with you to help fight._

"Oh. Ok." Kellie looked up and saw the sun was just rising. She wanted to stay and watch it, but she needed to hide. She didn't want Zuko to find her.

* * *

Zuko's eyes fluttered open as the rising sun's light fell through the window and onto his head. He looked up and horror struck him. Kellie was gone. 

"UNCLE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP EVERY MAN ON THIS SHIP! KELLIE'S GONE!"

In under 5 minutes, the entire crew was up and about, searching for the injured girl.

"She had to have been kidnapped. She's in no condition to be up and about." Said one of the 10 doctors who had treated her.

_When I find the bitch that took Kellie, he'll wish his PARENTS had never been born! That way, neither would he._ Zuko yelled in his head.

But, she was never found. Zuko was heartbroken, and went on deck to train. And heard a beautiful alto voice singing:

_Well it started out _

_Down a dirty road._

_Started out_

_All alone._

_And the sun went down_

_As I crossed the hill._

_The town lit up,_

_And the world got still._

_I'm learnin' to fly,_

_But I ain't got wings._

_Comin' down_

_Is the hardest thing._

_Well the good ol' days_

_May not return._

_And the rocks might melt,_

_And the sea may burn._

_I'm learnin' to fly,_

_But I ain't got wings._

_Comin' down_

_Is the hardest thing._

_Well some say life_

_Will beat you down._

_Break your heart,_

_And steal your crown._

_So it started it out_

_For God-knows-where._

_I guess I'll know,_

_When I get there._

_I'm learnin' to fly,_

_Around the clouds._

_What goes up,_

_Must come down._

_I'm learnin' to fly_

_But I ain't got wings._

_Comin' down,_

_Is the hardest thing._

_I'm learnin' to fly_

_Around the clouds._

_What goes up,_

_Must come down._

_I'm learnin' to fly._

_I'm learnin' to fly._

Zuko's eyes got wide, Kellie was leaning against the railing, and SHE had been the one who had sang!

"What's that song called?" He asked quietly. Kellie whirled around. She ran and tackled him. Then got up and ran through the hatch. Zuko ran after her. He found her in a corner of her room, sobbing.

"Aaron, I miss you so much. I wish I had never came here. I want to go home and watch you run at cross-country meets! I want to go home. This world sucks all the way to hell. I want to go home!" Zuko walked up and knelt beside her.

"It's alright." He whispered. Kellie looked at him and told him to go away.

"Why?"

"You've caused me nothing but pain."

"Please Kellie, what's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug. She beat on him, trying to gain freedom, but he held her tight. Finally, she gave in.

"I'm homesick. I miss my brother. I want to go home." She sobbed.

"Well, alright. We can take you home." Kellie looked up at him and shook her head.

"You can't take me home."

" Why not?"

"Ever heard of Ephrata, Washington?"

"Um, no."

"My point."

" I don't get it."

"You've never heard of Ephrata because I come from another world."

"Zuko, please. Let me go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, you need family to get you through this, and me and my uncle are the closest thing you got to jus that." So, Kellie just sobbed into Zuko's chest, until she cried away all her tears.

"Thank you. You're just as caring as Aaron. And just as entertaining." She whispered with a grin.

"You're welcome. Now, what's the name of the song you were singing on deck?"

"Learnin' To Fly."

"By?"

"Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers."

"Can you sing another song by them?"

"Sure, but keep in mind that this was written by a guy." And her alto voice went into another song.

_You think you're going to take her way _

_With your money and your cocaine_

_Keep thinkin' that mind's gonna change_

_But I know everything is OK_

_She's gonna listen to her heart_

_It's gonna tell her what to do_

_She might need a lot of loving_

_But she don't need you_

_You want me to think that I'm being used_

_You want her to think it's over_

_You can't see it doesn't matter what ya do_

_Buddy, you don't even know her_

_She's gonna listen to her heart_

_It's gonna tell her what to do_

_She might need a lot of loving_

_But she don't need you_

"And that was called?"

"Listen To Her Heart."

"It's a beautiful song. Sorta like you." Kellie smiled. Kierra, in a nearby water basin, rolled her eyes.

_It has begun.

* * *

_

**Ok! I'll update l8r, and ya, I get sum serious cases of homesickness when I don't have any family or close friends with me when I'm sumwhere new. and, it's not becuz i wuz busy that it took so long for this chapter to be posted, i drove myself crazy by not doing it until 2day. and i plan 2 keep on doin it. sure it'll torture me, but it'll also torture u guys 2! mwuhahaha! plz don't remind me i'm weird.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
Zukoscute2**


	20. Beauty Of The Drawing

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. God this is annoying.**

**Let's play a game! It's called: HOW LONG CAN I NOT SEND IN CHAPTERS BEFORE YOU'RE ALL SCREAMING FOR A NEW ONE?**

**Now, I'll probably lose at this game eventually, but I can always try again in the sequel, can't I? There IS a cheat code in this game, and it goes like this:  
I WANT 5 OR MORE R&Rs BEFORE I POST A NEW CHAPTER. DON'T CARE HOW I GET THEM, I JUST WANT THEM. SO GO GET YOUR FRIENDS AND START READING!**

**Hehe. Seem fair enough? I get replies, u get chapters. That seems fair enough 2 me.**

**THE LAWYERS W/PNEUMONIA: ug.**

**ME: crap. 4got that I need to take them 2 the doctor. Read the story while I'm gone.

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Beauty Of The Drawing

Now, Kellie didn't take well to the slings. Especially since she had one on each arm.

(I'm FINE! My arms feel great! I don't need these slings, I haven't needed even after I woke up!) But the doctors insisted she keep them until her burns lightened up. (How are we supposed to know? This is just like when my dad got bit by a spider! We never knew if his leg was getting better until the scab came off! But these are SCARS, they'll never get better! When I get home, how am I supposed to explain these? Oh hi mom, yah, some lunatic of a Prince burned my arms to a crisp simply because he couldn't control his temper!) Zuko nearly did lose his temper after that one.

But one night, Kellie disappeared. Zuko yet again had been discouraged because he hadn't found her. But the idiot forgot to check on deck.

Kellie had found some paper and a pencil and joyfully ran on deck to draw. She was designing the body that she would one day make for Kierra. She wanted it to be beautiful. But every time she designed something, she put it in a pile of 'rejects'. Then, she got a crazy idea. She closed her eyes, and began to draw. This was a technique she had never tried: letting your hands do the work while you have no idea what they're doing. When she thought her hands were done, she opened her eyes. Kellie couldn't believe what she had drawn, it was a beautiful mermaid, but it had fairy wings. And the detail was beyond what Kellie was capable of. This was the drawing, this would one day be Kierra's body.

Zuko walked on deck, and saw Kellie sitting on the bow. Her slings had been flung onto the middle of the deck.

"You know, you're supposed to wear these." Said Zuko as he picked up her slings. Kellie looked up and grinned.

"Screw that."

"Come on."

"No." Now Kellie's grin disappeared and she got serious.

"I feel perfectly fine. I don't need slings."

"Why not?"

"Because, the doctors said I could take my slings off after 3 weeks. How many weeks has it been? 3."

Zuko shrugged and walked up and looked at all the drawings in Kellie's 'reject' pile.

"These are really good."

"Thanks."

"You should sell them."

"Why?"

"A lot of people would pay good money for one of these. Me and my uncle used to buy hundreds of these things back in the Fire Nation." Kellie stared at her pictures, then shook her head.

"No, I'm not good enough. Noone would waste their money on one of my drawings."

"Oh yah?"

"Yah."

"How bout we make it interesting? Tomorrow we're docking at a port. Go and try to sell some of your drawings there. If you can, I get half of your profits. If you can't, I'll buy all of them and let you keep the profits. Deal?" Kellie didn't like the idea of him keeping her drawings, but hey, she got profits!

"Deal." And she shook Zuko's hand.

The next day, Kellie wandered around the port, and would occasionally ask people if they would like to buy one of her drawings. But they would all say no. Finally, Kellie leaned against the post of one stand and looked at her drawings.

One of them slipped from the stack, and a young women that looked Katara's age picked it up.

"Miss, you dropped your drawing." Kellie looked up. She hadn't noticed the drawing slip from the stack.

"Huh? Oh, thank you. Say, um, would you like to buy that?" The girl looked at the sketch in her hand. It looked like a goddess of Water in combat.

"Yes. How much?" Kellie thought about it for a moment.

"3 silver pieces." The girl happily took out the three silver pieces and gave them to Kellie. Kellie nodded a thanks, and the girl ran off.

"I just HAVE to tell my friends about this girl!" The girl said excitedly. Kellie watched her as she ran to a group of girls. She waved her arms, pointed at Kellie, then showed her friends the drawing she had just purchased. The 10 or so girls looked at the drawing, then looked up at Kellie, and ran at her. Soon, there was a mob of teenage girls surrounding Kellie begging for a drawing. Eventually, they had all gotten a drawing, had all paid, and left Kellie. But they left to tell EVERYONE they could about the flame-haired girl and her drawings of Water goddesses. Soon, Kellie had only about a dozen or so drawings left when she received a tap on the shoulder. She turned around, and to her horror, it was Admiral Zhao.

He had seen many people in the port with drawings that were all basically the same, so he went off to find the person who made the drawings. He heard a group of teenage girls mention, 'flame-hair girl' and 'she did an amazing job. I'm going to get another.' So he searched the crowd for the girl he had beat the tar out of.

"Hey, pretty. I've heard about your drawings, and I would like to buy one." Kellie raised an eyebrow. Then she whispered in dangerously low tone,

"Sure. You can have one." And as Zhao reached out for one, she continued,

"WHEN I DRINK ACID!" Kellie yelled this for everyone to hear. Then punched Zhao as hard as she could in the face and disappeared between two stalls. By the time Zhao realized what had just happened, Zuko's ship was pulling out of the harbor.

Kellie leaned on the railing, gasping for breath. She had never in her life ran so fast.

"Now Zhao's gonna want my head."

"And unless you threw most of your drawings away, I want my half of the profits you got." Kellie turned around to face Zuko, and grinned.

"Here you go." And handed him half of her silver.

* * *

**Yay! Zhao got a second debut! And this time, he got hurt! Go hurting Zhao! Well, remember the game, 5 replies or more and I'll write the next chapter. Like, peace, man. (hippies rule! Lol.)**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
Zukoscute2 **


	21. Music Night Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. **

**THE END IS NEAR! BEWARE THE END!**

**Yah, the story will b ending soon. That's y I'm tryin 2 slow down in the posting of my chapters. But we're still playing the game! (aka the game I made up in the last chapter. Remember, 5 R&Rs or more 4 a new chapter!) andrite now, i loose. but that doesn't mean i'm not gonna try again. (evil grin.)**

**Play the funky music that is _Eminence Front_ by The Who! Lol.

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Music Night Part 2

After Kellie's incident with Admiral Zhao at the port, Zuko's ship had sailed North at top speed. After 2 days of long and fast sailing, they stopped.

"Did we have to sail so fast?" Kellie whined.

"Yes. After hitting Zhao, he'll be after your head. And maybe something else." Zuko replied with his arms crossed.

Kellie shuddered. She, nor Zuko, apparently, had forgotten Kellie's first encounter with Zhao. When he had nearly done, _things_, to Kellie.

But the good news was, they had arrived at another port. Though it was Water Nation, it excepted any other Nation with open arms.

Kellie ran down the ramp with a pocket full of silver. She wanted to buy something that showed Water Nation on it, so she could have a change of scenery in her room. She really was getting tired of all the red. Plus, blue was an awesome color.

Eventually,(more like nine at night. She spent twelve hours in that market!) Kellie came back with a load full. She had bought several Water Nation banners, all different, yet all the same with the money she had gotten from selling her drawings. And she sold the rest of them, too.

When Kellie finished hanging up her new banners in her room, it was 10:30 at night. Then she got a knock on her door. She opened it to a soldier.

"Evening, miss Kelso. General Iroh has declared for another Music Night, in order to honor Prince Zuko's 17th birthday, and would be delighted if you would add to the festivities with your presence." If Kellie hadn't paid attention in all her history classes, she would never have had the faintest idea what that soldier had just said.

"Sure, I'll go. Just give me a few minutes to change." The soldier bowed, then closed the door. Kellie decided on the first outfit that the tailor had given her. The celestial one. (you know, the golden pants with blue swirls. The midnight blue t-shirt that went in an oval around her neck, and a silver moon on the edge of the oval, and silver dots.)

Then, she opened the door to the waiting soldier, and said,

"Let's go."

* * *

The music hall looked more festive than ever. More men, more instruments, and unfortunately, more alcohol. _Just what I need. To be singing in a room full of drunk pervs._ Kellie thought darkly. 

But, it turned out, that every man was given one bottle, and if there was anything left, they could help themselves. And there was just barely enough to go around. But Kellie didn't know why.

She didn't know why, because she didn't know Fire Nation customs. The birthday man would always get the most to drink. But Zuko was real good at hiding how drunk he was to Kellie. He wanted to hear her sing.

Kellie was to be the first one to perform. The men all turned to her, and started to chant,

"SING! SING! SING! SING!"_ This is different._ Kellie shrugged at the thought and walked on the tiny stage. The men all leaned in and waited for their song. Kellie thought for a moment, then the perfect song popped into her head. It would suite these soldiers perfectly.

_I've known no war _

_And if I ever do I won't know for sure_

_Who'll be fighting whom _

_For the soldiers lonely tomb_

_Now opens as soon as the referee's gun starts to roar _

_I'll know no war_

_Galbraith took his pen _

_To break down the man_

_Of the German army defeated_

_On the nineteenth day _

_Of a spring day in May_

_Albert Speer was deleted_

_And as soon as the battle was over_

_I was born in victorious clover_

_And I've never been shot at or gassed_

_Never tortured or stabbed_

_And I'm sure-I'll never know war_

_I know I'll never know war_

_And if I ever do_

_The glimpse will be short_

_Fireball in the sky_

_No front line battle cries_

_Can be heard as the button is pushed _

_By a soul that's been bought_

_I'll know no war_

_In and out of reach loft_

_The medals are lost_

_They belong to a lone broken sailor_

_His provinces now_

_Are the bars of the town_

_His songs and poems of failure_

_For his grandchildren can't see the glory_

_And his own kids are bored with the story_

_But for him they'd have burned from behind netting_

_Form the brink they were grabbed_

_And I'm sure_

_I'll never know war_

_I've known no war_

_And if I ever do I won't know for sure_

_Who'll be fightin whom_

_For the soldiers lonely tomb_

_Now opens as soon as the referee's gun starts to roar_

_I'll know no war_

_War-I've known no war_

_I'll never know war_

_And if I ever know it_

_The glimpse will be short_

_Fireball in the sky_

_No front line battle cries_

_Can be heard as the button is pushed by a soul that's been bought_

_And the remaining armies will judge without people or courts_

_And there's no point in pretending that knowing will help us abort_

_I'll know no war_

Every last man in that room erupted into cheers. Even Zuko cheered, but Kellie didn't notice. Men came up and complimented her on her singing, and asked where she learned that song.

"It was written by Pete Townshend, and performed by The Who." Kellie said sweetly. Of course, the soldiers didn't have the faintest idea who she was talking about.

As soon as the soldiers left her and she took her seat at the back, someone came up to Kellie from behind and stuck a bottle in her mouth. The liquid tasted horrible, Kellie had never had this, but she had a damn-good idea what it was: rum. Kellie wrenched the bottle from her lips and threw it on the ground. Then put a hand to her head. One gulp of rum had made it down her throat, and Kellie knew there would be a hangover in the morning. _There goes my record for not-having-alcohol._

"Now, that wasn't nice. Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun?" Kellie spun around and saw Zuko. His eyes were red and losing their focus, and he kept on swaying. Kellie had paid attention in Health enough to know what had happened.

"Zuko! You're, you're drunk!" Zuko gasped and raised a hand to his chest.

"I am NOT drunk!" Then he swayed again. Kellie put her hands on her hips.

"Uhuh. You haven't convinced me. You need to go sleep this off."

"I'm fine."

"You're not!"

"I'm fine enough to do this." And he leaned forward to kiss her. Kellie dodged and grabbed his arm.

"You are definitely drunk. You're going to your room and you're going to sleep this off and you're going to like it." Kellie said as she dragged Zuko down the hall to his room. Surprisingly, he went with it. Kellie just didn't see the mischievous look in Zuko's eye.

Finally, they reached Zuko's room. Kellie opened the door and tried to pull Zuko in, but his feet were glued to the floor. Kellie started to pull with all her might, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, he moved a little and Kellie was sent toppling onto the floor of Zuko's room.

Kellie's eyes widened in horror as she heard the door close and lock behind her.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hehe, I'll just leave it there and see how crazy I can make you!**

**and uh, o-dragon, wut's with the evil grin?**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
Zukoscute2**


	22. Knives In My Heart

**DICLAIMER: good god! I'm bein drivin 2 insanity with this! DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Alright. 4 all u guys 2 know, the title of the sequel is going 2 b Athena. I haven't decided on the summary, so that's all 4 any updates and stuff.

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Knives In My Heart

Kellie got to her feet and spun around. Zuko had entered the room(which is his.) and closed and locked it behind him. Not to mention grinning slyly. Kellie knew what was coming, and she was trapped.

Zuko stepped forward, and she took a step back. He took step forward, she took a step back. It went on like this.

It went on like this till Kellie was up against the wall. Zuko stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Zuko's putrid drunken breath slowly began to envelop her senses. But Kellie tried to fight back.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"No." Zuko said simply.

"Let me go, you drunk bastard." She hissed again.

"Now, that's not nice," Zuko said, and leaned down to kiss her.

Kellie dodged and hit the side of his head.Zuko just looked up at her.

"I suggest you stop." He said in a tone Kellie couldn't identify.

"Why?" Kellie slapped his head again as he tried to kiss her. Zuko shook his head, and looked at her.

"Because, I'm the birthday boy, and the birthday boy always gets what he wants." Zuko whispered simply.

"Yah, well, noone always gets what they want for their birthday." Kellie hissed darkly.

"Yes. Maybe. But I'm a Prince, and Princes always get what they want."

"I doubt it. I mean, I bet for the past two birthdays, you have been wanting to catch the Avatar. And have you gotten that? I doubt it." Kellie suggested. Zuko replied by trying to kiss her. Kellie dodged yet another kiss, and elbowed Zuko's head into the wall lightly.

Suddenly, all this felt somewhat familiar. It seemed almost like her…

_ALMOST LIKE MY DREAM! OH MY GOD! MY DREAM WAS A PREDICTION! TO THIS!_

Zuko had recovered very quickly, and moved even faster. He pinned Kellie onto the bed, and she started to cry quietly. Zuko ignored her tears.

_I never knew that being drunk could make you such a sicko._ Kellie thought sadly.

Zuko sneaked one of his hands inside her shirt and it started to go North. Kellie screamed. But she knew that the men were all probably too drunk to hear her. She was at Zuko's mercy, when the door opened….

"Prince Zuko! There you are! Where have you-" But a golden blue blur flew past Iroh before he could finish his sentence. Iroh had noticed that Zuko was nowhere in sight at his party and went to find him, checking his room first. It was locked, but from the outside, so Iroh just opened it. Iroh looked at his drunk nephew, and pondered what had just happened. Before he could ask, Prince Zuko flopped onto his bed and fell asleep. Iroh decided to ask Kellie.

Kellie ran into her room, took off her celestial outfit and changed into what she had been wearing when she had arrived. A crimson tank top(that now was missing its back.), a pair of short bright red shorts, and most importantly, her brown leather jacket. The thing that would protect her from most things, and remind her of her family. Kellie took out all her new clothes, and stared at them for a moment. Then she tore them all into shreds. She was never leaving the comfort of her real clothes.

Kierra sat in her water basin as shreds of gold, red, blue, and other various colored clothes flew through the air. She watched as her Child threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. Kierra felt horrible.

_I promised her! I swore that I would be there and help you fight, but I wasn't there! I didn't help you fight! I just thought that it wouldn't be this soon! Kellie, I failed you._

Then, the door opened. Iroh's friendly face peeped in from around the door.

"Kellie, I was wondering-" But a frozen dagger (that Kellie had made from waterbending) flew at his face.

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! YOU'RE ALL PERVERTS!" She screamed. Iroh's face disappeared as he closed the door and there was a sound of glass breaking when the dagger hit the door and shattered.

Iroh looked shocked as he stared at the door._ Why did she do that? Why did she just try to kill me? And was she wearing her old clothes?_ Iroh was confused. But then it all clicked. _It_ had nearly been accomplished by his nephew.

"Oh Kellie." Iroh whispered. Then went to call off Music Night.

Kellie cried her heart out into her pillow.

_OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!_

_  
You were right. He just betrayed me. Now, I'll be singing Hallelujah and Joy To The World at his funeral._

"I want to kill him. Shove the knives into his heart that he shoved into mine." Kellie whispered menacingly.

Every time something bad happened to Kellie, as in emotionally, it would feel as if there were knives being shoved into her heart. Now, she wanted Zuko to feel the same way, but only for real.

Kierra put all her being into one movement, and a long stream of water came out of the basin where Kierra was trying to make some of her real. The stream that Kierra was in slid up to Kellie and began to stroke her shoulder. Kellie didn't move. Kierra's presence barely made any difference how she felt.

Suddenly, Kellie thought there was something in her jacket pocket. She reached in, and pulled it out.

It was a golden cross on a golden chain. The necklace Kellie had picked at her grandmother's funeral.

Kellie smiled and looked out at the moon.

_The sun and the moon are God's windows to the world._

Heaven was here, God was watching. She would get through this.

One of the knives moved itself from Kellie's heart.

* * *

**Flames r probably the only thing I'm gonna get 4 this chapter. And I deserve it. And it'll get sadder 4 a little while. I'm sry. **

**Zukoscute2**


	23. Kierra's Release

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Avatar.**

**Hi ppls! Yum cheesy goodness. Uh, sry! I just finished a bag of cheetos and there wuz cheez on my fingers so I licked it off.**

**Firework13: YAY! SUM1 THAT KNOWS ABOUT THE WHO! Wut's your fave song by The Who? Mine's Who Are You. And I've heard of the Grateful Dead, I've just never heard their music.**

**Ok! All lawyers r gone, and the 1s that have pneumonia have gotten worse. (smiles evilly) **

**The story is ending very soon, and I want a few more fans b4 this story ends. (story ends in approximately 2 chapters.) so hurry up ppls, get me sum fans. U have about 3 days b4 I post the rest of the chapters….

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Kierra's Release

The next morning, the sun streamed through the window and onto Kellie's pillow, and her head, making her eyes flutter open. The sun was bright and cheery, but Kellie certainly wasn't sharing the same mood as the sun…

Kellie hadn't forgotten what had happened last night. And she wouldn't forget very easily. Just like when she had read something that made her so afraid of the quiet of her room, she took her pillow and quilt, went downstairs, turned on the tv, and slept there. She felt safer and the sound of the tv was far more welcoming to her. She stayed like this for one week.

Now, Kellie could hurt the person who had tormented her. And she would, just give her some time…

* * *

Zuko woke up with a painful headache. He looked around his room. He didn't remember coming here, he just remembered Music Night and lots of alcohol. But his room ringed a painful bell. But he couldn't recognize what it was for. So he ignored it and went down to the galley.

Zuko looked around the galley, except that Kellie wasn't there. She was always there, helping the cook with breakfast because she was up before everyone else, so she ate before everyone else. He just shrugged, she must've finished. He took a seat by his uncle.

"Good morning, uncle." Zuko greeted. His uncle just continued to sip his tea.

"Didn't you hear me, uncle? I said, 'Good morning, uncle'." Zuko repeated.

"Yes, Prince Zuko. I heard you." Iroh said calmly.

"Then why didn't you answer?" Zuko's anger began to peek.

"I'm surprised you don't remember." Iroh said rather darkly.

"What do you mean? And where's Kellie?"

"I'm not telling. And Kellie hasn't left her room since last night. And I don't suggest anyone go and fetch her. ESPECIALLY you." Iroh replied, even more darkly. Zuko decided to take his uncle's advice. To a certain extent.

Kellie growled as she heard the door to her room creak open. A frightened soldier's face appeared. He had been told by General Iroh about what had happened last night.

"Uh, miss Kelso, Prince-" But a frozen dagger was shot at him.

"GET OUT! OUT! OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY GOD DAMN PERVERTED SOLDIER'S FACE COME THROUGH MY DOOR! IF I DO, THEY WON'T SEE ANYTHING AGAIN!" Kellie screamed as the door slammed shut and yet again, there was the sound of glass breaking when the dagger hit the door. The whole ship was aroused, for Kellie had screamed loud enough for every thing on board that ship to hear. The only place that couldn't hear her screams, was the meditation room, which was where Zuko was at that moment.

The soldier's head peeped through the meditation door.

"Is she coming to breakfast?" Zuko asked calmly.

"I'm sorry sir. But if anyone dares to open her door, will end up being attacked by a frozen dagger. It's only safe when miss Kelso decides to come out on her own."

"Fine! And WHY do you all keep calling her Kelso?" Zuko hissed.

"Well, sir. That's what she prefers to be called by most."

"I don't care! Have we reached the island?"

"Uh, yes sir. What about miss Kelso?" The soldier asked, fearful of his employer's answer.

"Good. And I'll go tell Kellie that we have reached land personally." The soldier sighed. Exactly as he feared. That boy wasn't going to live to see another day.

* * *

Kellie gave out a low, deep, and deadly growl as she heard the door to her room open yet again. How many times did she have to yell to the heavens that she didn't want any perverts in her room?

Kierra scooted back as far as she could in the water basin. Kellie was in no mood for anyone to talk. And this time, the one entering may not be as fortunate as the last two…

"Hello Kellie, I just wanted to say that we have reached land and, hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zuko yelled as another frozen dagger was launched at the door.

"**GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" **Kellie screamed and made an army of frozen daggers, all aimed at one target: Zuko. The frozen weaponry whistled through the air, and Zuko shot a blast of fire at them, melting them, only to have another division attack. Eventually, the two had to stop and catch their breath. Zuko panted and looked up at Kellie, and could not believe what he saw.

Her eyes were far more tormented than his own, the once sparkling green was now a sickening shade that was common in swamps. Zuko saw many demented things in Kellie's eyes, things that happened every day of that war. Very sickening, so I won't go into just what they were, and I hope you know what I'm talking about.

"What's –gasp- wrong with –gasp- you?" Zuko panted. Kellie's eyes showed a furious expression to frightening for words.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE, SHOULD VERY GOD DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! YOU PERVERTED PRINCE!" Kellie half asked/ laughed. She made one final dagger, then whispered very dangerously.

"Get out. Now."

Zuko did as she said. He stood on the other side of the door, wondering why she was so upset. Then, every last detail of the night before came into his mind. How he almost…

_Aw, damn it! I'm so sorry Kellie. I'm so sorry._

A very gentle saying he had heard from a women in a store came into Zuko's mind:

_I'm not suppose to love you, not suppose to care,_

_I'm not suppose to live my life, wishing you were there._

_I'm not suppose to wonder where you are or what you do,_

_I'm so so sorry, that I fell in love with you._

And Zuko was truly sorry that he fell in love with Kellie.

* * *

Later, basically every man on the ship left, and Kellie snuck into the forest right on the shore of the island.

She traveled till she reached a stream. Kellie began to pull a thick band out of the water, and then began to shape it. Every day, for the next two weeks, she came off the ship and shaped a thick band of water, until it got the shape she desired. Then she brought Kierra along.

"I've got a surprise!" Kellie said excitedly as she ran to the stream. Kierra simply followed. Then they stopped. Kellie pulled a thick band of water out of the stream, but it had a shape. It had a mermaid's body, but fairy wings.

"It's beautiful!" Kierra said quietly.

"Yah. And the bests part of it is, you're going to be in it for the rest of your life!" Kellie replied, beaming.

"Wait, what? Kellie, are you saying?"

"Kierra, I release you from the shackles of your childhood as a sprite with a body. It is a body that I find is worthy of you. You need no longer protect me, you now must do your part, as I have done mine. Goodbye, Kierra, Goddess of the Water, may you have a wonderful life, my friend." Kellie said with her head bowed. Kierra looked at the body made from water, and then at her Child.

"Kellie, no! Not now! My friend! I do no wish to leave you so soon! You can't-" But Kellie raised her hand to stop her.

"No, Kierra. I must. The war will be ended at summer's end, and you yourself said you play a role in it. But only if you have matured. And you need this body to do just that. You do not need to protect me anymore, I myself have matured. I have suffered, and conquered. When I had nightmares, you comforted me and I conquered. You stood by and comforted me when I was violated, and today I have conquered. Now you must leave and conquer something yourself. I wish you the best of luck, and I will never forget you. Nor will I ever stop missing you. You have been my only true friend here, and I wish you could stay. Now take your body and leave!" Kellie pointed at the shape in the water with tears in her eyes. Kierra sighed, and moved her spirit into the shape.

As her spirit took comfort in it's new home, the water turned to a pale blue flesh. The tail became a metallic green. The hair turned a dark blue, the wings became purple, and the eyes grew to look just like the sea. Green, blue, ever changing, forever beautiful.

"Goodbye, Kellie. Daughter of Fire and Water. You hold the life of both elements in your eyes, and being. I hope, and feel that our paths just might cross again someday."

"Goodbye, Kierra. I too, have the feeling that our paths might cross again someday. And I can not wait for that day." And the two gave a farewell hug. Then Kierra dissipated into blue sparks that went into the water and flowed down stream. Then Kellie remembered something.

"OH! And I forgot to tell you! The Master of the Worlds says 'hi!'" Kellie hollered to the water, but doubted that Kierra would hear her. But she thought she heard in the rhythm of the gurgling stream, a whisper:

_"Thank you."_

Kellie smiled, and headed back to the ship.

* * *

**Ok! And I got that saying about not suppose to love you off of the story Unexpected Love. And I just LOVE this chapter! It's my fave one of all time on this story!** **I want lots and lots of R&Rs 4 this chapter, so go get your friends and read!**

**Zukoscute2**


	24. Deja Vu

**DISCLAIMER: I'm ready 2 blow! Don't own AVATAR!**

**-sigh- ok pplz, I need more R&Rs! I'm feelin lonely, and not 2 mention furious that ppl r starting 2 pay more attention 2 my poems then my stories. (my poem is called Zuko. U can read it, after u read this.) so plz, there's 1 more chapter after this! I need more readers!

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Déjà Vu

After Kierra was released, Kellie was extremely bored. There was noone to talk to!

Iroh was not much fun to talk to anymore, Kellie was afraid the soldiers were REALLY perverts, (especially when she had heard some of them talking about, things.) and Kellie was not intending on talking to Zuko anytime soon. Even though he wanted her to. (We never talk anymore! That's because I don't want to talk to you! MORON!)

So Kellie was left to wander around the ship.

She eventually decided to spend all her time in the galley. Between 2 cooks and 50 men, there was hardly enough food to go around. The cooks were beyond grateful to have another helping hand.

Kellie learned some delicious dishes, and she taught the cooks some of her own. (Like pancakes. She was dumbfounded that noone in that world had never had, nor heard of pancakes! There wasn't anything out there that even looked like it!)

The men also enjoyed the foods that Kellie helped prepare. She had given light tips to make meat get more flavor, fruit more juice, and add an extra zing to quite a few other meals that the men on board loved. They soon grew to love the same dishes even more.

But Kellie was never allowed to really help prepare meals. She was only allowed to watch. She got to clean dishes and get the spices from the cabinets. It was boring, not to mention extremely tiring.

Kellie had to stay up until 12 o 'clock midnight, and get up at 5:30 in the morning. All just to do everything she could for the galley.

* * *

Zuko began to wonder where Kellie spent all her time. He rarely ever saw her. But he would catch a glimpse of her washing dishes in the galley, just like before. But nowhere else. Zuko also noticed that the meals were getting better.

"It's about time they read the cookbook." He muttered.

But one day, he learned that the better tasting food was not because the cooks, but because of something else.

It was happening right after lunch, Zuko had finished training, and walked past a couple of soldiers talking about their wonderful meal.

"Man, today's lunch was really something, huh?" One soldier asked his buddies.

"Yah. Best I've had in years. Better than mom's. Sorry, mom." Another soldier replied. The others laughed heartily at this comment.

"I agree. Ever since that little flame-haired girl started helping, all the meals taste like they were made in what she calls Heaven." One more soldier commented.

"Yah. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Zuko captured that girl." Yet one more soldier replied. But it would be the last. Zuko had been noticed, and the soldiers froze at his surprised, and starting to get very angry, expression that was plastered to his face.

"Good day, gentlemen," Zuko replied calmly with a bow, and disappeared down the hatch. The soldiers looked very sad. There went their wonderful meals down the hatch with their employer.

* * *

Kellie was scrubbing dishes and wiped sweat from her brow. It got very warm in the kitchens of a Fire Navy ship. Maybe too warm for her liking.

Then Zuko burst through the door. Kellie didn't take notice. Too busy with getting dishes clean before dinner was served.

"THIS is where you have been for the past week!" Zuko yelled, finally having caught his breath.

Kellie spun around, and dropped the plate in her hands._ The jig is up…_ Kellie thought sadly.

"HERE, acting like a common, worthless, little peasant?" Kellie just stared at him.

"What do you care? After all, I'm just a prisoner, aren't I?" Kellie queried. Zuko couldn't answer. So, instead, he told the cooks their assistant was relieved of her duty, and dragged her off.

* * *

Kellie stood in her room, practicing waterbending with the water from the basin. After Kierra had left, waterbending became like adding 1+1. Easy. Almost like SHE had been bound.

After dragging her off, Zuko had thrown Kellie into her room. Saying he would come back for her.

The water Kellie was bending fell to the ground when she heard a clap of the thunder. She looked up, and turned around when the door opened. It was a soldier.

"Get up on deck! Now!" Was all he said before he was gone.

* * *

She looked around the deck and saw chaos. This storm wasn't a storm, not even a typhoon. It was a storm unlike any other.

Kellie ran to the bow of the ship and immediately began to try and calm the waves. It was easy, but repetitive waterbending soon made Kellie exhausted.

Just as soon as Kellie felt as if she was about to collapse from exhaustion, her eyes grew wide at the largest wave ever. Bigger than the tsunami that had hit southern Asia almost a year ago.

But it wasn't the wave itself she was making googley eyes at, but at what she saw on the wave.

She saw the face of a young goddess of Water crying on the face of the wave. A goddess that had once been her guardian.

"KIERRA! STOP! DON'T DO THIS! KI-" But Kellie's yells for Kierra to silence the storm were quieted as the wave dragged her over the side of the ship and into the dangerously rough waters below.

Just before Kellie hit the water, she realized what was going on completely. Kierra was still grieving the loss of losing her Child. So she caused a storm. A storm that would claim Kellie's life. She and Kierra would always be together, even if she was dead.

As Kellie sank to the bottom of the ocean, her last thoughts were of her family.

_I'll never see them again. I won't live to be an aunt. I won't live to graduate. Homecoming, Aaron's marriage, the day he has a child, everything. My hopes and dreams snuffed out with one wave. Who knew it would end like this? They say that your life flashes right before your eyes, right before you die. Well, they're wrong. You don't see what has happened, you see what COULD OF happened. God isn't here, neither is Heaven. I'm going to spend rest of Eternity in the spirit world. How lonely. I don't want to die here, eternity is empty unless there is someone beside you to live through eternity with you. And there's noone here. My family is back home, MOM! DAD! AARON! Aaron-_

But Kellie's thoughts dissipated as she lost consciousness…

* * *

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Someone yelled on deck. Zuko's eyes shot up and he ran to the edge.

"WHO WENT OVER?" He yelled over the roaring winds. He looked around the deck. Everyone was here.

_No, not everyone's here._

Zuko realized, it was Kellie down in the ocean, Kellie down there, dying. Before he could think, Zuko stripped off his armor and dove down into the ocean. No storm was going to claim her…

Zuko looked frantically under the waves for the 12-year-old. But couldn't see her. Then, he caught a faint glimpse of crimson, sinking into the eternal darkness…

Zuko began to kick with all his heart and soul, the ocean was not going to claim her, not now, not ever.

Zuko grabbed Kellie's wrist and started to kick upwards. His lungs had been screaming for air, now they felt like they were going to blow like what Kellie called an atomic bomb.

Then, they were out of the water, Zuko gasped for breath.

"Kellie! Kellie! We're alive! We're-" But he cut off short when he saw she was limp, and wasn't taking in giant gulps of air like he was. It was already to late.

"NO! Kellie! Don't die! You're not dead! I know you're not! It's all a dream. And one I'll wake up from soon!" Zuko cried. But Zuko never woke up, and never saw her breathe.

Jus then, Zuko realized he was carrying Kellie bridal style onto the shore of a beach he hadn't noticed. But Zuko didn't care. He just wanted Kellie alive.

Suddenly, an idea that Kellie had told him about popped into his head. It was crazy, stupid, but Zuko was desperate.

"Alright then, if you won't breathe, then I'll do it for you." Zuko said with a delirious smile.

He placed his hand over her heart, and shoved force onto it. He did this five times. Then he covered her mouth with hers, and blew air in. He listened for a heart beat. None. But he didn't give up. He put his hand over her heart, then applied force five times. Then blew air in. Kellie's eyes opened and she shoved Zuko off.

"Wha- wha-" But just then, water erupted from Kellie's mouth, and onto the sand. Silencing her words.

But they came back with a vengeance.

"What, exactly, were you doing?" Kellie asked, in a none-to-kind voice.

"Giving you mouth to mouth. You said it was the only way for someone who isn't a waterbender to save someone who drowned."

Kellie's eyes grew wide. Her and her big mouth!

_Well, it's better than being dead. I'll give it, and him, that._

"Well, now what?" Kellie asked quietly. The storm had quieted, and stars were coming out.

"We'll give my uncle something to follow." Zuko replied, and walked over to a log. It was wet from the storm, but Zuko's fiery punch at it dried it quickly.

"That'll keep us warm through the night, and it should let my uncle find us easier." Kellie just sat down next to the embers, and watched them.

Zuko sighed. He had been watching Kellie watch the embers of the fire for hours! It was unnerving.

"How do you sit like that for hours?" He asked. Kellie looked up at him, and grinned.

"It's easy. I used to do it all the time. When you watch, or listen, as I did, all you have to do is let your mind wander. You will stay quiet, at peace, and can stay still till you drive someone to the brink of insanity." She said quietly. Then her eyes noticed something.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. She ran up to a tree, and off it, took her leather jacket. It had been in her room on the ship when she ran on deck, but how had it gotten here? Beneath the jacket, there was a circle with a circular arrow in it. Kellie didn't know what it meant, but it was the Master of the Worlds' sign.

Kellie walked back to the fire and fell into the comfort of her jacket. But it didn't comfort her for long, as the night continued, it got colder. The fire died, and Kellie's jacket no longer gave her comfort. Hypothermia began to sink in. And Zuko took notice.

"You're going to freeze." He said simply. Kellie looked up. Her lips were blue.

"What do you propose?"

"We huddle for warmth." Kellie got up and into Zuko's arms. She started to chuckle quietly.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked as Kellie burrowed into his chest, trying to absorb all of his firebending heat that he gave off.

"It's funny. Cause something just like this happened only a few months ago." She said between giggles. Hypothermia had made her dilerious.

"Really? What happened?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Well, it was the Relay 4 Life. And a few hours past midnight. My mom had taken my sleeping bag, and my brother Aaron had taken his and went off to another tent."

"And then what?"

"I made a bed out of lawn chairs, and tried to take warmth from my sweatshirt, two t-shirts, tank top, and jeans. But the cold cut through them like a hot knife through butter."

"What did you do?"

"I fell asleep. But only for twenty minutes."

"And?"

"And then, my brother came and told me to go into the tent. Mom gave me my sleeping bag, and I crawled in. And tried to absorb all the heat I could from the bag."

Zuko smiled.

"That's nice." He said as he rubbed her head.

"Yah. It's a déjà vu. Only this time you're the sleeping bag, Zuko." Kellie said with a grin and went into a small fit of giggles. Then stopped.

When Zuko looked down, he saw Kellie had fallen asleep. And still trying to absorb all his heat. He smiled, and then fell asleep himself.

* * *

Out in the ocean, a mermaid watched, her purple wings springing up from under the water. She wiped a single tear from her cheek, then dove below the surface.

* * *

**YAY! 1 more chappie, and I'm done! Remember, I want lots more fans b4 this story ends!**

**2 zuko'sbabygirl: um. I don't really know how Zuko did it myself. I just did it 2 freak ppl out.**

**Well, like, peace man. (long live hippies! Lol.)**

**Zukoscute2**


	25. We Both Lost Something Today

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR **

**Otay! –snicker- this is the last chapter of Invincible. I'd like 2 thank all the little pplz who have read my story and supported me all the way. (ahem! –cough-o-dragon!-cough-) I'll b posting the sequel, Athena, soon, along with another story. Called Broken Promises. It's about Zuko, and an Elf…**

**Well, here's the last chapter of Invincible!

* * *

**

Chapter 25: We Both Lost Something Today

Zuko sighed as he woke up. He remembered very well what had happened last night. How Kellie fell overboard, he saved her, and that little memory she had told him…

_I shouldn't wake her. After all, she nearly died from drowning and hypothermia._

But something didn't feel right. He couldn't feel his arms around her waist. Zuko looked down, and bit back a cry of despair.

Kellie was no longer in his arms, all that was left of the feisty 12-year-old was her leather jacket. The one that she said was her last memory of her friends and family. Beneath it, written in the sand, was a world, with a circular arrow inside it.

The Master of the Worlds' sign.

Zuko looked around, no footprints. Where did she go? And how did she go?

"Well, she said she came from another world. I shoulda known it couldn't last forever." Zuko said sadly.

Zuko looked out at the horizon, and he saw a dot that was no doubt his ship. But beyond that, Zuko saw something that made him clutch Kellie's jacket to his chest and hollow words echoed through his head at the sight.

_We both lost something today._

Just beyond the horizon, just beyond the sun, and just beyond the reach of Time, Zuko thought he could see Kellie, back home, being welcomed home by what he thought was her family.

Zuko smiled, or maybe, it had been nothing but his eyes playing tricks.

* * *

Kellie groaned as she opened her eyes. Where was she? How'd she get here? Where was Zuko?

But the feeling of dirt and not sand and, ow! A shrub prodding her back woke Kellie from her trance.

Kellie sat up and looked around, it looked like she had been sleeping in a semi-desert. Then the sound of sirens woke her up even more.

Kellie unsteadily got to her feet and looked at the source of the sirens. It was the Sheriff. Wait, Sheriff? There were no Sheriff departments in the Avatar world, only soldiers.

A deputy got out of the nearest Sheriff car, and with him, three people. A women, a man, and a boy who looked no older than sixteen…

"KELLIE!" They all screamed and ran at her and pulled her into a four-way hug.

"Please. Stop. I. Can't. Breathe." Kellie gasped. Her mother, father, and brother all let go and looked at her joyously.

"Kellie! Where have you been all this time?" Her mother asked.

"Duh, I don't know. I didn't have a calendar with me." Kellie shrugged.

"Well, if you don't know, I'll tell you. It's been three months." Her brother, Aaron, said with a funny grin.

"THREE MONTHS!" Kellie yelled.

"Now Kellie, try and lower your voice." Her mother said. Kellie grinned. It was good to back home, in Ephrata.

* * *

Later, they were in Kellie's mother's van driving back home when her mother repeated her earlier question.

_If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Trust me._

"Mm, just wandering. Trying to figure out my place in the world." And Kellie smiled as she thought of the past three months (but more like 1 and a half, in the Avatar world) of helping Kierra, and surviving Zuko, and Aang and the gang.

"Well, you can do plenty of that back at school." Her father replied. Kellie sneered at that, and realized, her back where her tank top had been torn away was bare and so were her arms, so she could feel the fabric of the car seats…

"My jacket!"

The End

* * *

**ta da! How do ya like it? A funny cliffie that won't b continued until the sequel! Which, may I repeat, is called Athena. Got it? And keep an eye out 4 any other stories of mine…**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST**

**Zukoscute2**


End file.
